Caged
by mrsbeggins
Summary: Her father almost killed her, and her mother is on the verge of death. When she is forced to go to school she starts having nightmares, a bunch of flashbacks of her miserable childhood. With her new and old friends, will she overcome the torture? Will she find out about the supernatural; or is she a supernatural being herself? OC x Kurama, OC x OC, and OC x OC.
1. Ch 1 Pervert Hunting

Caged Ch 1

Pervert Hunting

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, just my OC's Mitsuki Amano, Katsune Matsumoto, and others soon to come.**

Caged Ch 1

Pervert Hunting

"Noooooo," I heard a scream. "D-don't, no get away!" A choked voice panicked. I could tell she was crying, just what was going on. I rushed over to the sound of the girl's voice, and saw a very unpleasant sight.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted while landing two clean solid blows on the back of the boys' necks knocking them out.

"I would call that a success." The girl stated while wiping away her fake tears. I gave her a high-five.

"Well played, very well played indeed." I smirked.

"Alright Katsune I say this calls for a little celebration!" She pumped an arm up cutting through the soft, cold air of the night.

"Working with you is going to make me fat." I sighed. "We get ice cream every time we do this and it's successful and it just so happens to be successful _every_ time." I groaned. My guess is by now you're either really confused and about to go do something else that isn't a waste of your time, or you already gave up a long time ago. But here let me explain. I'm Katsune, I have silky Tuscan-red hair that goes down to my waist. I've got mulberry colored eyes, fairly tan skin, and I'm age 15. I attend high school, where I'm a straight "A" student. Hobbies: Drawing, reading, singing, and lastly one that I wouldn't call a normal hobby, pervert hunting. Yes people, pervert hunting, you've probably never heard of that, that's because I would be what you might call, hmm let's say, different. Yes me and my best friend, Mi-ki, who is in love with ice cream, go out at night and kick some pervert ass. Usually it goes something like this: Mi-ki plays the victim, which she doesn't particularly enjoy much. So thus she is the bait for the said perverts. Then I act as though I'm just someone walking by and bash their faces into the concrete.

Yes you might even call this my own personal, self hired job. I enjoy it, mostly because of my father. Yes that bastard, he is the reason for this said 'self hired job.' A frown caressed my face as we arrived at the place she most loved to get ice cream at. It's my personal favorite too, _Dee's Ice Cream_. Ah yes best ice cream ever! But today, I didn't want to go.

"I guess I can come along, but I won't be getting anything." I said gloomily.

"Hmm, well come to think of it I'm not really in the mood either, let's just get going." She sighed and started walking towards home.

"Yeah after all we do have our first day of school tomorrow, and the sugar rush that place gives you, is not good for a school night…whoa, wait a second, DID YOU JUST REFUSE ICE CREAM? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL ME IT WAS GOING TO BE TODAY!?" I yelled/asked while staring wide eyed, with my mouth gaping open.

She just rolled her eyes and said, "Well it's only because of school." She pouted, and I looked over at her with an interesting thought, putting an amused smile across my face.

"Hey Mi, if you could would you marry ice cream. After all you do love it so much, I bet if you could you would." I smirked while trying to contain my laughter.

"Oh _please_!" She said sarcastically while shooting a deadly glare at me, but then loosing the frightening look to be replaced with a more curious one. I quirked up a Tuscan colored eyebrow, earning a sad sigh from her.

"What are you thinking?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, I-I…never mind." She sighed. I gave her an un-amused look, and decided to keep pressing.

"C'mon please, please, PLEASE tell me!" I begged giving her my cutest begging look.

"Fine, I was just wondering. Well you…you hate all guys right? They are all per-well you know, to you right? So I was thinking, who would you marry, if anyone?" She asked sadly. I sighed and gave it some thought for about 5 minutes, just enough till we reached the house.

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't marry anyone, and considering I'm only 15 I don't plan on doing it even if I did like someone, but yes you're right I hate all boys." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. She started tearing up, much to my surprise. "W-what's wrong?" I asked in a panicked confused voice.

"It's such a waste, I-I wish you," she tried to say in-between sniffs. "I just wish that you, you wouldn't be so harsh, not all guys are like that, I wish you w-would just find love. It's a happiness that you'll never know because of your attitude towards them. You're just caging yourself in," She finally finished while sobbing in-between words. I gave her a sad look, and then looked down at my feet.

"You know," I muttered in a quiet voice. "I just might find someone, who loves me for who I am and not because of my body, and if I do, I'll most likely love them back. So don't worry about it too much OK. I won't, "waste", myself like that." I said in a still soft voice. We entered the house and got ready for bed, I in my light green pajamas with beautiful foxes on them, and Mi-ki in her deep blue silky ones, with various sea creatures on them. We smiled and went our separate ways, then went to bed, hoping the next day wouldn't come too soon.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, sorry if it was boring I was just trying to introduce my characters. Well two of them anyways. Reviews would be appreciated, don't shoot down the story though, I like pointers not insults if you don't like it don't read it.**


	2. Ch 2 Experiment

Caged Ch 2

"Experiment"

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters! Just my OC's.**

**Last Chapter: After another successful 'hunt' they went home. Much to their displeasure they had school the next day.**

Next Day…

I moaned as I heard the obnoxious beeping of my alarm. I sat up, yawned, turned the alarm off, then slowly, and reluctantly walked to the bathroom to get ready for my first day of school. Oh how I dreaded this day. I, having decided I was presentable, made my way downstairs to make breakfast for us. I heard a pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs, and saw Mi-ki coming down and sniffing the air. She looked happy as she smelled the freshly made pancakes and bacon. The sizzling sound bacon seemed to soothe her. I smiled at her as I served her a plate. Having eaten, we left for school. The walk towards school was full of sighs. Neither of us wanted to go, but in order to do what we wanted to we had to. Having arrived there, we felt strange, only knowing each other. "Well this will be fun." I said sarcastically. She looked at me, sighed, and nodded. As we entered the building I ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorr-," I started, but soon stopped my sentence having noticed I ran into a boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, sorry." I mumbled quietly, but in an icy tone. The boy I had just run into gave a shocked look, then smiled and walked by.

"Hey what's your name?" Mi-ki called out.

He turned around and said, "Daisuke, I'll see you two in class." He smirked, and walked away. Mi-ki gave a confused and shocked look, and then turned to me.

"What, he's obviously trying to flirt with you." I replied causing her to quirk up an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, "That was more asking how he knew what class we were in." She said and sighed.

"Either it's like I said and he was trying to flirt with you, or it's obvious we are in the same class because we are the two new students. I'm assuming that they already know they are getting transfer students, and he probably guessed it was us since he's never seen us before. Then again there is always the possibility it's both…" I stated in a bored tone.

"Whatever, let's get going." She said walking away, I sighed, 'guess she's right though we don't want to be late.' I thought as I followed her to our classroom.

"Now class calm down, they will be here in just a minute." We walked in and saw the teacher panicking and trying to get the class to shut up and sit like obedient dogs, which obviously, they weren't. "Oh look here they are now." She said with a relieved look on her face. We reluctantly walked in. "Now then, why don't you two introduce yourselves, and say three things of your choice about you." She smiled kindly. We looked at each other, and I reluctantly went first.

I smiled, a small kind smile, and stated my name, "Hi, I'm Katsune Matsumoto." I said warmly. Then heard a bunch of people say "KOWAII!" or, "Whoa, how pretty!" I then stated my hobbies, favorite color, and my age. "My hobbies are, drawing, reading, and singing. My favorite color is dark green, and I'm 15 years old." Then Mi-ki who just couldn't wait any longer and regretted making me go first decided that I could barley finish my sentence before she said her name and what not.

"Hi, I'm Mitsuki Amano, I'm also 15. I love to read, write, and play volley ball. And I'm single." The class burst out in laughter as she held up a victory sign, and I couldn't seem to contain mine either; it's just like her to say something like that. After the teacher finally contained herself she told us where we were sitting but stopped us before we could go anywhere.

"We will be going outside today, as you know this is science, and we will be doing some experiments outside." The class all cheered, and I couldn't help but smile a little too, I loved the outdoors. I glanced out the window to see if any other classes were out there, when some red hair caught my attention. I had turned my body all the way around to see a boy with deep green eyes and a shocking red hair color. I stared at him for a while, he seemed like the popular guy that every girl drooled over.

I rolled my eyes at that thought, 'Of course there had to be one of them.' I thought to myself and let out a sigh. I felt a stare at the back of my head, realizing it was probably Mi-ki and decided to turn around. Her gaze looked confused, but she shoved it aside and told me we should get going, I having also pushed it aside nodded, and followed her out the door.

"Hey Daisuke wasn't in class…" Mi-ki said, more to herself then me.

"Guess he was flirting with you." I stated in an annoyed tone while rolling my eyes. When we got outside we were handed some papers, a table, to write down heat of things that were either in shade or out of it, which also had directions attached to it, and lastly, a graph to show the difference in heat between the two temperatures. I raised an eyebrow, 'What on earth this is for 7th graders for the love of God, I thought we were 10th graders. I mean give me a break everyone knows that an object is going to be hotter in the sun, common sense people.' I thought looking slightly disappointed at the lame excuse of an experiment. I shrugged it off however, and chose two colors a dark green, and a pretty red. I decided the red would be for the temperature of the object when it wasn't in the shade, and the green for when it was.

Apparently we were supposed to put three different objects in the shade, and then put them in the sun, for the same amount of time. Then we would graph the temperatures we would have recorded in the table, and compare the two, the colors were for the graph, seeing as how it was a double bar graph, and once we were done with that we would write down the difference in temperature in the table. Obviously showing how the shade affects the temperature of things on a sunny day, and how depending on the item, it changes. For instance metal will be more hot than plastic. We were supposed to do this for a piece of metal, a plastic cup, and a small, thin block of wood.

I sighed and started to gather the necessary things to do the experiment. I wrote my hypothesis down, and looked up at the teacher as she started speaking, stating we would be doing this in partners. The class who had been out playing kick ball, which I assumed to be the PE class, started to come over with the teacher explaining something, I figured we would have to pair up with one of them, and much to my displeasure, Mi and I would be separated. If I could I would have done this on my own. A frown tugged at the corners of my mouth as the teacher explained what I thought might happen, dubbing it true. I sighed and waited for someone to just come over to me, I figured I would take the first person who dared to ask, so I looked around. However a dazzling red color caught my attention.

Girls were rushing over to him like the birds at a zoo did when a small piece of bread was thrown onto the ground. 'Yeah, I guessed as much, he's the popular guy.' I sighed again when green met my eyes, I could see then, he wasn't who I thought. I could tell he didn't want to be surrounded by them, and that his smile was indeed fake. Knowing this I felt somehow, happy considering I had never liked boys who had every girl and liked it. So I couldn't help myself, I just had to laugh. It wasn't my usual one though, it was a much quieter one, I was trying to hold back so no one would notice, but he looked at me with a frown on his face for a quick second, that no one else seemed to have noticed. I couldn't contain it any longer and I started laughing uncontrollably, and at my normal strength of noise, I had tears in my eyes, and I was grasping my now aching stomach.

Everyone just stared at me like I had three eyes (A/N: That was a reference to Hiei if you couldn't tell ;p), but I just couldn't stop. Little did I know however he, and the boy I ran into before had come over to me. Mi-ki nudged me and I stopped laughing, then I looked over at a frowning red head, and a smirking Daisuke. "Um…eh heh sorry…" I said awkwardly, and I felt a blush forming on my skin. 'A blush, what?! Why am I blushing?' I thought shocked. I soon noticed all the boys from the PE class came rushing over to me, and thus started the, "Will you be my partner?" From 5 billion people all at once. Finally having calmed down, and wiping away the last of my tears, I decided that I didn't know what to do, so…I did the only thing I could think of. "I don't care play rock paper scissors or something to figure it out." I then sighed as I saw the battle of luck start.

It finally got down to two people. Apparently ones name was Lavi, and the other was Daichi.

"What, you're doing this too Daichi, I thought you liked Kaho." Said a very shocked Lavi.

"Oh come on, of _course_, I just had to go against my best friend." Daichi sighed. I watched them with a fake smile, and the two teachers seemed to be very entertained with this little tournament for my partnership.

"Okay, ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!" They both shouted at the same time. Lavi chose paper, and Daichi chose rock.

"Last one is best out of three by the way." I decided to chime in, just to make it last longer, I didn't want to be miserable for too long, and I couldn't keep the boredom out of my tone.

"Fine then, ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!" It was a tie, and it kept going and going and _going_. I didn't notice the said red head staring at me, only this time with a smirk. I glanced over at the red head sitting on my left, who I assumed was probably still frowning from me laughing at him. But what I saw was a beautiful deep green color, and then much to my surprise a smirk too. I gave only a moment of a shocked look, then quickly averted my eyes back to the battle. Although it was only for a moment, he still noticed the shocked expression. While the battle between Lavi and Daichi was going on I couldn't help but feel… awkward, he just kept staring and smirking at me. I finally couldn't take it anymore, I was getting fidgety, and could feel my face start to warm. I turned my head to face him, this time a frown was caressing _my_ face. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by another victorious shout from Lavi. I saw him start to walk over to me, and figured he had won, and then much to my surprise-_again_-the red head stood up.

"Actually Lavi, you still have me to beat." The read head stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Say what, look here Shuichi, I know every girl loves you and all but that's cheating." Lavi fumed.

"Your friend over there did the same thing Lavi." He retorted, a mildly annoyed tone coming to the surface, causing Lavi to give him a short glare, then a curious look over at his friend.

Daichi laughed nervously, "Um well you see…yeah." He soon admitted. "OK fine Shuichi I guess I can win one more time." Lavi stated cockily. This time I was actually interested. I gathered the read head's name was Shuichi. In response to the cocky statement made by Lavi he just rolled his eyes and walked over the rest of the way to him. Lavi just smirked, 'What a jerk,' I thought. He had bright blue hair covering one of his eyes, while the other was a dark purple, so dark I thought it was black at first, until the sun hit it, and it gleamed purple. I watched intently as the two boys started the game. I didn't realize Mi-ki was smirking at me. I felt someone nudging my side, and looked over to find it was Mi-ki.

"Hey, do you like him? He's probably the first guy to ever make you laugh." She whispered.

I blushed at her question, "NO, what would _possibly_ make you think I like him?" I shouted, causing everyone to look over at me. I looked down, suddenly finding the ground more interesting. I quickly looked up to find Daichi staring at me, and with my now cherry red cheeks I asked, "What are _you_ looking at?" While shooting him a very deadly glare. He shrugged and looked towards the battle his friend was in. Then having finally got my cool back, I also averted my gaze towards the battling duo. 'What in the world is wrong with me, guess it's just from the pressure.' I thought and shrugged off my blushing issue. I watched as Shuichi and Lavi did the same thing every time. Rock, same, paper, same, scissors, same… 'Gah! This is driving me crazy!' I thought to myself.

"Hey guys, don't mean to impose but, I would kind of like to _**not**_ fail this experiment, so can we hurry up a little." I said getting fidgety again, 'Oh God, what if I fail, I'm going to be killed I think my sister is coming over today!' I panicked. They both looked over at me and nodded, and then Shuichi suggested something.

"I agree, we should get started on the experiment, so instead of this endless battle of luck that's getting us nowhere, why don't you choose." He said with soft eyes and a true smile.

"That's a good idea, I guess I'll choose then…" I stated staring at him. "Well then, I choose you Shuichi." (A/N: I CHOOSE _YOU_ PIKACHU! Lolz sorry just _had_ to do that! ^-^')

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be appreciated, don't shoot down the story though, I like pointers not insults if you don't like it don't read it.**


	3. Ch 3 PEMDAS

Caged Ch 3

PEMDAS

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters! Just my OC's.**

**Last Chapter: The first day of school commenced, the childish experiment caused a rock paper scissors tournament. In the end the battle of luck had no point, and she chose Shuichi to be her partner. Does this mean friendship?**

Time passed quickly, and we did the experiment in a matter of minutes. "So um…" I tried to start conversation, but I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, you know, for laughing. I just thought that you would be like every other boy and enjoy being surrounded by so many girls, but you weren't. So I couldn't help but just laugh, I've always thought all boys were like that so, to see you actually not want to be there, it made me kind of…happy." I thought I would clarify.

"I figured as much, considering you acted the same way when all the boys came rushing over to you." He smiled, a real smile too.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked. He just nodded and looked away, then turned back to me after a moment with a curious look. "Are you in any clubs?" He asked.

"Oh, no I'm not at the moment, but I was thinking of joining the choir club." I replied with a _real_ smile. "I love singing, I don't think I could live without it." I said happily.

"You should sing sometime." He said giving me a hopeful look.

"I would love to, it's just that…" I looked away sadly, then turned my attention back to him. "I have stage fright, I can't sing in front of anyone unless I'm really comfortable with them, like Mi-ki over there." I said while pointing to Mi. "I hate that I have stage fright, every time I have to sing in front of someone I don't know very well, or at all, my nerves act up causing my voice to crack and become quiet and shaky." I frowned.

"Maybe if you start out with singing in front of a small group of people, like a few of your friends, then you can gradually work at getting rid of it. For example, once you feel comfortable singing in front of your friends, sing in front of them and your family. Then when you get comfortable with your family move to a bigger group of people, like singing in front of your house, you'll attract people and you can sing in front of them." He explained.

"That's a great idea!" I said excitedly. Just then, the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Oh math, how 'bout you?" I asked while gathering my things.

"Math." He answered, short and simple.

"Great! I wonder where I'll sit." I said happily. "Well there is an empty desk next to me. Daisuke sits in the one behind it." He said.

"Oh neat, even if the teacher assigns me to sit next to him I bet Mi-ki will be dying to trade spots." I said not even realizing that we had walked into the classroom.

"Katsune, over here!" I heard Mi shout.

"Coming, I'll see you later Shuichi." I smiled and ran off to Mi who was waiting at the front of the classroom, since we needed to be introduced, oh how I hate first days. Shuichi just waved and went to his seat. I heard a faint chuckle coming from my friend. "What? Why are you laughing?" I whispered.

"'Cause, you actually like a boy." She smirked.

"I told you before I don't like him!" I slightly raised my voice to a now loud whisper, not making that mistake again.

"Well you at least like him as a friend right?" She pressed.

"Well duh, but I don't lo-like like him…" I changed my statement.

"You were gonna say love, darn I was so close to getting you to say it." She frowned.

"OK class settle down. These are the transfer students." A deep voice calmed the class. "Has anyone already met them?" He asked. I saw Daisuke, Lavi, Daichi, some girl I didn't know, and Shuichi's hands all go up. (A/N: You have _no_ idea how badly I wanted to say some random chick.) "OK, good. So why don't you introduce yourselves." He said turning his head to me and Mi-ki.

"Hi there, I'm Mitsuki Amano," She started and said the same thing as last class causing the whole class again to laugh, even the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Katsune Matsumoto." I stated and said the same thing as I did last class as well, we did this for the rest of the classes. The teacher told me to sit by Shuichi, and Mi by Daisuke. 'A WINDOW SEAT, _SCORE_!' I thought to myself. Later in class I was staring out the window lost in my thoughts.

"Miss Matsumoto, please come write the problem and solve it on the chalkboard.

At hearing my name I stood startled, "Yes sir," I said glancing over at Shuichi who wrote down the problem on a piece of paper. I looked at him and smiled. Then walked to the front of the classroom.

"_b_*(4+_g_)=?" I said aloud, while writing it on the chalkboard. "For _b_ use 9 for _g_ use 3," I said aloud again. I solved it quickly, "?=63" I again said and wrote. Then walked back and took my seat.

The teacher smiled, "Good job Matsumoto." He praised. "If you wouldn't mind, could you tell us all how you solved the problem." He smirked. I then stood again and explained.

"I used PEMDAS, Parentheses, Exponents, Multiplication, Division, Addition, Subtraction. You do them step by step, so I first solved the equation in the parentheses, which is 4+3 if you substitute the _g_. Then that gives you 7, leaving the problem 9*7 left, substituting the _b_. And thus the final answer, is 63." I then sat down again, leaving the class staring in awe. 'Oh come one, this stuff is easy.' I thought to myself, wondering just why they were so amazed.

"Pssst, Kitty." I heard a whisper from behind me.

"I told you not to call me that!" I whispered back.

She just shrugged it off, "You two have a pretty good vibe going on, you're lucky he helped you out daydreamer, what were you thinking about. You wouldn't have happened to be thinking about him would you?" She teased.

"Shut up, I bet you think about Daisuke every second." I fought back, then quickly turned back to the teacher so as to _not_ get in trouble.

"I do not, meanie that's cheating." I heard her say as she pouted. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, you brought it on yourself." I whispered back still not taking my attention off the teacher, until I realized we were being stared at by the two boys sitting next to us. I dared to look over at Shuichi, who just had a puzzled look on his face. I turned away quickly looking out the window again, only this time I was blushing. Being caught talking about that buy the guy you're talking about is enough to make any girl blush, even if it isn't true. The rest of the day went by quickly, I found out me and Shuichi were in every class together except the first one, and the PE and Science class usually did things together for whatever reason, and of course Mi and I were in every class together, as I had requested. We were soon on our way home.

"Today was exhausting. Do you think that maybe we should skip hunting tonight." Mi said. I nodded in agreement. We arrived at the house very shortly since it was only a few minutes away from school. I quickly got in the shower, and was soon out of it. I had my dark green silk pajamas on, this time with beautiful white foxes on them. I walked out to my balcony, and realized I hadn't sung all day, I started singing a song I loved. "Hey, singing again?" I heard Mi ask as she walked up to me.

I nodded, "sorry did I wake you?" I asked.

"No I haven't gone to bed yet." She smiled.

"Oh that's good."

"Hey, would you sing that song for me, I think it's called Hold me Together?" She asked hopefully while lying down in the hammock I had.

"Sure, I love singing that song." I replied.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please let me know if it was okay. Reviews would be appreciated, don't shoot down the story though, I like pointers not insults if, you don't like it don't read it. **


	4. Ch 4 Hold me Together

Caged Ch 4

Hold me Together

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters! Just my OC's. Sorry it took so long to update, school hasn't exactly been easy going. So much work... But enough with excuses, I just wanted to thank ****Gimei**** for the review, and follow. As well as ****Roxie-fearlessstorm**** and ****White chocolate cheesecake**** for the follows. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Last Chapter: So Katsune sucks at socializing. And Shuichi is amazing at it, not to mention giving advice. On another note Katsune is actually pretty smart (not as smart as our dear Shuichi/Kurama, if she was she would have to be a 1000+ year old demon...lets just go with she's not one.) Then she was about to sing, and like a total jerk I left you hanging there so without any more delay, let us read.**

Shuichi's Pov…

I was on my way home from the latest demon attack when I heard a faint voice. I walked towards it to find Mitsuki and Katsune talking. "Hey, would you sing that song for me, I think it's called Hold me Together." I heard Mitsuki ask.

"Sure, I love singing that song." I heard Katsune soon answer her. "Hello mercy I have been searching for you lately, I've been wounded and from what I hear you have the remedy. They told me you would be for me so now I need to know, is this a love that can save me or say you will then don't? Will you stay with me when nobody is around if this is real, then tell me now. Can you hold me together, can your love reach down this far, can you hold me together, cause without you holding my heart I'm falling apart, falling apart. Saying so long, been lost been gone, not sure what to pray. It's not easy but I know you see me when I lose my way. I keep on floating, not knowing if there is more for me. Don't want to sink beneath waves of negativity, I'm going under I'm afraid that I might drown if this is real, I need you now. Can you hold me together, can your love reach down this far, can you hold me together, cause without you holing my heart, I'm falling apart, falling apart. I'm feeling stronger, with you by my side. And I realize, you are my hope, and I need to know. Can you hold me together, can your love reach down this far, can you hold me together, cause without you holing my heart, I'm falling apart, falling apart. Without you I'm falling apart, falling apart." I saw Mitsuki slowly drift off do a daydream.

"Was it okay?" Katsune asked her.

Katsune's Pov…

"Was it okay?" I asked Mi-ki when I was done.

"It was lovely as always." She replied calmly.

"That's good to hear." I said as I looked out from my balcony. I saw a figure walking closer. 'Oh no, I hope they didn't hear me!' I panicked. The figure came into view. "Shuichi, what are you doing here?" I asked shocked. Mi sat up with a start and ran downstairs. I soon heard to door slam open.

"Hey Shuichi, you busy? Wanna come inside it's kind of cold out?" She asked.

"Sure, thank you." He replied.

'Ah, I'm going to kill her!' I screamed in my mind. I quickly ran downstairs forgetting I was in my pajamas. "Hi Shuichi, you didn't by any chance hear me singing did you?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes I did, it was very beautiful." He replied.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." I said a bit happier now. Then I suddenly realized I was in my pajamas and my hair was soaking wet.

"Your hair is soaked, you should probably dry it before you get sick." Shuichi told me concerned.

"O-oh, yeah I just got out of the shower, be right back." I said awkwardly as I ran upstairs blushing. 'How, awkward…' I thought to myself as I was drying my hair. I brushed it and tried to calm the blush that cut across my face. "ARG, DAMN PIECE OF HAIR _STAY DOWN_!" I yelled as I tried to get a piece of my bangs down, it kept flipping up. I heard some chuckling downstairs and sighed, 'Oh well, guess it's good enough.' I thought and walked down the stairs.

"Having a bad hair night?" Mi-ki asked teasingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I said sarcastically. "You know it's not every night you decide to invite someone in our house, and I just so happen…TO BE IN MY PAJAMAS!" I fumed causing Mi to run away to the kitchen. I looked over at Shuichi realizing my little outburst, and noticed him trying to hold back a laugh. "So what were you doing out this late?" I asked a bit curious as to why he wasn't sleeping.

"I couldn't sleep and thought I would take a walk." He smiled.

"Oh really, whenever I can't sleep I just sing, it always calms me and eases my thoughts." I said smiling back. Just then Mi came out of the kitchen with some rice balls.

"You two have a good vibe going on, again." She smirked playfully.

"Shut _up_, that's not true, we're friends, _friends_." I argued back.

"Right, of course, and that would explain why he's the only guy you've ever talked to without wanting to ki-" She stopped before she said too much.

"Um, what I mean to say is…you're friendlier with him…then most guys." She tried to cover up.

"_Mi-tsu-ki_, you better _shut it_ before I hurt you." I was ready to murder her. Shuichi just looked shocked about the whole thing, he stared at the both of us blankly. 'Few, guess he didn't catch what Mi was saying.' I thought relieved. "Anyways…so, you er…" Mitsuki tried to start conversation but was too distracted rubbing her neck which I was ready to break.

"So, you two live together?" He asked.

"Oh, yes…I had some, difficulties with my father so my mother and I moved away, but when Mi-ki got in a huge fight with her parents we decided to move out together, so we could be there for each other with all the crap in our lives." I explained, and then I heard a yawn.

"I'm gonna go to bed, night guys, don't do anything _too_ extreme when I'm not looking." She teased. I glared at her, and Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"My father had an affair with my kindergarten teacher. And when my mom found out, she was very upset. But my father abused her and me too. After 3 years of abuse I was done. I bought a new house with the money I had saved over the years and forced her to come with me. I did a little investigating on my father afterwards, and as it turned out, he had lots of affairs with lots of women. He was a doctor, but only for grotesque reasons." I started crying. "I hate that man, I hate boys they all just want us for our bodies, they don't care about us or our feelings, they just use us for their own pleasure. To them we are just toys. Why…but your, different." I said looking up at him. He sat next to me on the couch and started petting my head. It soothed me, calmed me quickly. "Thank you, Shuichi." I smiled, then drifted off into a deep sleep, falling on his shoulder.

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH **_**SNAP**_**! Well hope you enjoyed, I think the next chapter is almost done...maybe...actually it's long I've still got a ways to go sorry, but hopefully I can write for a while today. I might actually split that chapter into two parts. Reviews would be appreciated, don't shoot down the story though, I like pointers not insults if, you don't like it don't read it. Come again. ^-^**


	5. Ch 5 Misunderstanding

Caged Ch 5

Misunderstanding

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters! Just my OC's. ****PLEASE READ THIS!-****This chapter is a bit awkward...but don't get the wrong idea, Katsune might not be **_**as**_** sexist anymore and might think of Shuichi as a friend, but certainly isn't crushing. She only blushes because of the awkward situations. Don't think I'm rushing it. On another not I'd like to thank ****bluevamp**** for favoriting this story! It means a lot thank you!**

**Last Chapter: After explaining her hate for boys, she drifted of into sleep with the comfort of Shuichi. She likes to be petted, and although he didn't know that he found her weakness. Falling in an awkward position, the chapter ended. So without further adieu, the story...**

Mitsuki's Pov…

"HEY EVERYO-!" I heard a loud voice start to yell from downstairs as the door slammed open. I dashed down the stairs.

"Sis, what's up why are you here?" I asked looking at her concerned.

"Never mind that, what's _that_?" She asked pointing over to the couch freaked out. I looked over, and saw nothing I would have ever expected.

"WHAT ON EARTH, KATSUNE GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!" I yelled panicking. "KATSUNE, WAKE UP! GET UP KATSUNE! KATSUNE, KATSUNE, _KAT-SU-NE!_" I screamed again and again until she finally started to open her eyes.

Katsune's Pov…

"Daddy, where are you going?" A small version of me asked. "Wait for me daddy!" I yelled running after the shadow like figure that slowly moved away. "Ouch, d-daddy…where are you going?" I asked as I fell. The figure turned around and smirked, then laughed and vanished.

"Foolish little brat. Your father is gone, forever!" A voice much like my father's echoed in the dark abyss of nothing. I stood up refusing the voice and ran towards where I last saw the figure. I heard laughter, my fathers, and some woman's…but who was she?

"Are you sure it's okay?" I heard the woman ask.

"Of course it is, I don't even like that foolish woman and the brat she has." My father said. Then the two figures walked into a room. I heard mumbling, groaning, and noises I did not want to hear.

"N-no daddy, how could you, you traitor…TRAITOR!" I screamed as I ran away crying.

"Your father hates you. He left you and your mother for other woman. You've lost, accept it." The voice echoed again.

"Katsune, what happened dear?" A soft soothing voice spoke.

"Mommy? Daddy, he…" I couldn't finish as I had started sobbing.

"I know sweetie, but I still love him all the same, and you should too." I was a little older now, 2 years older. "But dear, I love you!" The soft voice panicked.

"Shut it bitch, I _hate_ you!" He screamed while slapping her.

"MOMMY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, YOU JERK, I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him.

"Shut up brat, you have no right to talk to me that way!" He yelled back hitting me across the face making me slide across the carpeted floor. It hurt, I couldn't stay awake, and then I was knocked out. Again I was older, this time I was 12. My mother was laying on the floor bleeding, she was abused again, punched into a table and lying on the floor crying.

I was crying, "MOM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU ASS HOLE?!" I screamed at the awful man, I didn't dare call him my father anymore, he was nothing of the sort.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled grabbing an empty alcohol bottle and slamming it on a table, it was sharp. I was backing away until I hit into the wall, my father still progressed towards me. I dialed 911 on the cell phone I had in my pocket, and then quickly pulled it out. The thing attacked but I ducked and ran around protecting my mother.

"SOMEONE HELP, WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!" I screamed into the phone crying, I gave our address and grabbed my mother and darted out the door.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" A drunken voice screamed. Then the police arrived. They darted into the house and pulled their guns.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, DROP THE WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD _NOW!"_ I heard a police officer scream from inside the house. I looked over to my mother who was being put in an ambulance.

Then a police officer came over to me, "Hello, everything is going to be okay, come with me to the ambulance so you can comfort your mother. I will accompany you to the hospital." She spoke softly.

"Thank you." I said crying very hard. I got in the ambulance with her and my mother. I held my mother's hand all the way there. She was rushed into a room and I was running along still holding her hand. I never let go, but while running I caught a glimpse of a girl my age with a sad look on her face as she watched us go by. I stayed by my mother's side the whole night, and fell asleep. I was older now, age 13 and in school again. My mother and I had moved away from that horror, and I had transferred into a school. There I saw the same girl I had seen the horrible day of my mother's near death experience. Then I remembered what I had heard.

_*Flashback*_

"_Another family…why does this always happen dad?" She looked up at the man ready to cry. "Who is so awful they do this to people. WHY DAD!?" She screamed bursting into tears._

_*End Flashback*_

The teacher told me to introduce myself but I just glared at him. He took pity on me having known my situation and just told me to sit. I took the only empty seat, the one by the girl with a deep scar across her front, going at an angle from her left shoulder to the right side over her rib cage. I had known this because she had been bandaged there. From what I heard her name was Mitsuki, and I knew I would get along with her. The day of school was uneventful as I had stayed away from everyone, and the day ended quickly, I went to sleep and heard my name being called in a light whisper.

"Katsune, Katsune, KATSUNE!" I heard a scream from Mi and I slowly opened my eyes. I felt a little more heavy than usual and looked over to Shuichi, his head was on top of mine…

'Oh…_shiiiiiiiit!'_ Was all I could think, Mi was going to kill me, I felt him stir slightly then saw him start to wake up as well, then he slowly lifted off of me. I looked up at Mi, and saw her sister there as well…now I was really dead.

"Why are you crying?" Mi asked more concerned and hurt than anything. I gave her a confused look then I lifted my fingers to my cheek, it was wet, I had been sobbing. Then I remembered the awful dream I had, more of a bunch of flashbacks then a dream.

"I-I would rather not say…" I felt more tears stream down my face, they just wouldn't stop.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" Mi asked. I just slowly nodded my head once, and then noticed the frown on Shuichi's face. Then having suddenly remembered the awkward position we were in I started blushing, although tears were still falling.

"Why are you blushing?" Kitsune asked.

"I…" I started but didn't know what to say.

"Well, WHY ON EARTH WERE YOU TWO LIKE THAT?" A very upset Mitsuki screamed. "Okay not very talkative, then even better, WHAT MAGIC DO YOU USE SHUICHI HOW THE _HELL_ DID YOU MANAGE TO PULL THAT OFF?" She asked more amazed than anything. He just smiled nervously and raised his hands showing he surrendered.

"Look it was an accident, I fell asleep when we were talking and he must have too it's not like we did that on purpose!" I yelled while blushing madly. She finally calmed down and decided to leave it at that. "So Kitsune, why are you here?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh well I heard your sister said she was dropping by, but she called me and asked me to come tell you she couldn't make it, so I came instead." She said cheerily.

"Oh, okay…" I frowned, I hadn't seen her in forever and I was so excited.

"So uh, I guess you've changed." She said looking over to Shuichi.

"Oh no sis, she hasn't changed a bit, he's just…special…" Mi tried to explain. I rolled my eyes and suddenly I remembered I hadn't introduced them yet.

"Oh by the way, this is Shuichi." I said introducing her to my friend. "Shuichi this is Kitsune, Mitsuki's sister." I told him, he then stood and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kitsune." He smiled.

"Likewise Shuichi…so it seems Kitty over there has taken a liking to you." She smirked.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" I screamed at her.

"Hmm, I guess he doesn't know about your little…boy problem?" She asked trying to make it unclear to him but not sound too awkward, let's just go with she failed at that.

"Actually…" I said looking away.

"So he does know! He must feel _really_ special then." She smirked.

"Tch, what makes you say that." I frowned at her.

"Hmm, so you're not interested in him then, okay I guess I'll just take him for myself…" Her smirk grew.

"Humph, go ahead." I glared at her, seeing as how he was in such an awkward position right now I couldn't help but feel bad. 'God we are talking like he isn't even there.' I thought as I glared daggers in Kitsune's direction. I then saw her stand up and start to walk towards the spot on the couch where he was sitting, which was next to me except I had scooted away absent mindedly as I fought verbally with her. I watched as she got uncomfortably close to him, but just looked away. I felt her gaze, and couldn't help but look back, she was really close now and Shuichi didn't know what to do. I frowned at the position she had taken, and saw her smirk for a quick second.

"Kitsune you're going to make him run away." I said icily. "Quit messing around he's going to be scared to ever come over here again." I glared at her. Mitsuki nodded in agreement with me, also wanting to save the poor boy whom had been cornered on our soft couch. She showed no signs of resigning though so I lunged at her knocking her to the floor. I got up quickly and was about to run for my life when she grabbed my ankle. "Oh…_shit!"_ I said. Then she pulled me to the ground and started tickling me. "AH, STOP IT HAHAHA S-STOP!" I had tears in my eyes. Mitsuki was trying to contain her laughter but failing miserably at it, causing me to glare at her whenever I got the chance, and Shuichi just stared at me with a humorous look in his eyes, I could tell he was trying to contain laughter as well, although he was significantly better at it then Mi was. Kitsune having finally ceased the tickling torture stood up and walked out to the kitchen. I just lay there however, huffing trying to catch my breath as I was out of it from the squirming and fighting to get out from underneath her.

"Are you okay Katsune?" He asked holding out a hand to help me up.

"Yeah, thanks." I huffed as I gladly took his hand. As soon as I stood up I felt a slight push on my back. "Kyaa!" I screamed as I fell over with Shuichi on the couch. We were still holding hands, and I landed on top of him! Our faces were so close I could feel his breath.

Just then, "Hey I brought you some water Kitty, would you like anything Shui-," We heard as Kitsune walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water. "Okay explanation time, _now_ what happened?" She asked trying to sound angry but couldn't hide the humor in her voice. For a while I just stared into his beautiful emerald eyes. I couldn't look away. And then I slowly got off him.

"S-sorry…" I said with a blush.

"It's okay…" He said with a nervous smile.

"OH, WHAT TIME IS IT!?" Mitsuki suddenly blurted out, causing me and Shuichi to look over to her.

"Gah, it's already midnight!" Kitsune yelled from the kitchen.

Shuichi's Pov…

I looked at her as she lay there gasping on the floor, "Are you okay Katsune?" I asked her while holding out a hand to help her up.

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she took my hand. Not a moment too soon Mitsuki pushed her into me and we landed on the couch. For a while I just stared into her beautiful eyes. They were such an interesting color, not pink, but not purple either, and they were slightly different from magenta. I could feel her soft breaths, we were so close.

"Hey I brought you some water Kitty, would you like anything Shui-," We heard as Kitsune walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water. "Okay explanation time, _now_ what happened?" She asked in what seemed to be a forced voice she was trying to sound angry, but you could tell she was trying to hide the humor in her voice. She slowly got off me.

"S-sorry…" She said with a blush.

"It's okay…" I said with a nervous smile.

"OH, WHAT TIME IS IT!?" Mitsuki suddenly blurted out, causing Katsune and I to look over to her.

"Gah, it's already midnight!" Kitsune yelled from the kitchen.

"It's midnight already?" Katsune asked with a bit of alarm in her voice.

"I should probably go home." I said

Katsune's Pov…

"It's midnight already?" I asked surprised.

"I should probably go home." Shuichi said. I gave him a small frown.

"Okay Shuichi, it's been fun, you should come over again some time." Mitsuki responded. He nodded then looked over to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Katsune." He smiled. I nodded my head and waved to him as he left.

"Looks like this year is going to be more interesting than we thought." Kitsune said while smiling at Mi. I walked in as Mitsuki was nodding to her statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with irritation.

"Nothing, let's talk tomorrow after school, it's late enough already, and I'm not going to wake you up in the morning." Kitsune insisted, even though we were usually the ones trying to get her lazy ass out of bed.

"Sure, goodnight." I said just happy to be out of the spotlight. Mitsuki reluctantly nodded her head and we all called it a night.

**A/N: And now we finally get back to school, sorry it took so long to update. I'm going to try to do it **_**at least **_**every other week. Playing catchup with schoolwork is hard though, so I'm sorry if I take a while to update. Hope it was enjoyable, even if slightly awkward...Reviews would be appreciated, don't shoot down the story though, I like pointers not insults if, you don't like it don't read it. Come again. ^-^**


	6. Halloween Special

Caged

Halloween Special

_*Flashback*_

"Halloween, and what the hell is that?" Hiei asked, I gave him a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you' look causing him to glare at me. Never the less I explained, "**Halloween** or **Hallowe'en** (a contraction of "All Hallows' Evening"), also known as **All Hallows' Eve**, is a yearly celebration observed in a number of countries on October 31, the eve of the Western Christian feast of All Hallows (or All Saints). According to many scholars, it was originally influenced by western European harvest festivals and festivals of the dead with possible pagan roots, particularly the Celtic Samhain. Others maintain that it originated independently of Samhain and has Christian roots. Halloween is celebrated as a religious festical by Wiccans and Druids who refer to it as Samhain. Typical festive Halloween activities include trick-or-treating (also known as "guising"), attending costume parties, carving pumpkins into jack-o'-lanterns, lighting bonfires, apple bobbing, visiting haunted attractions, playing pranks, telling scary stories, and watching horror films." I finished reading off of the wikipedia page I pulled up on my phone. "Did you seirously have to read that off wikipedia? All you had to say was it's a holiday about spooky things and spirits." Yusuke mocked me. "Well I would have just said something like that, however being the type of person Hiei is I decided that a more complex description would be better understood." He gave me a confused look, "I didn't understand what half the words you just said meant." I stared at him for a moment coming to a conclution, "Your an idiot." I said, and turned back to Hiei.

"Well I think it's safe to say, you probably arn't interested." I observed noticing he still had the same bored look on his face. A smirk formed on his face, 'woah that's kind of creepy.' I thought to myself. "Hardly onna, I think seeing a few fools scared over nothing would be amusing." Chills ran up and down my spine, 'definitely creepy...' I thought. "Katsune are you going to come to the festival with us this year?" Mitsuki asked hopful. "Well..." I paused just for the suspense. "Yeah, I'm going to do it this year." I smiled. Everyone except us had confused looks. "I've never done anything for halloween before." I explained. "It'll be a first for me!" Excitement shimmered through, my heart was racing. "Great, you should all come to the party with us!" Mitsuki said hopefully. "OH HELL YEAH! I'LL SCARE YOU ALL!" Yusuke yelled, as entheusiastic as ever. "Hn, I already said that it would be amusing." Hiei chimed in. "Well since your going I guess I will too." Diasuke smirked, looking to Mitsuki. We then all looked over to Shuichi. "What about you?" Mitsuki asked, hope was clear in her eyes. 'She's up to something again.' I thought. "Well I'm not busy and my mother will be away..." He thought outloud. We were all intently watching, waiting for his answer. "Okay, I suppose it couldn't hurt." We all cheered, well except for Hiei but he doesn't count.

_*End Flashback*_

I walked out of my room, costume on and ready to go. "Woah did you make that by hand!?" Mitsuki asked, she was dressed as a Goddess. "Yeah, it's why I've never gone before. I wanted to go when this was ready." I smiled, giving a spin. "What do you think?" I asked dieing to know how it looked. "Your a sexy fox." She smiled, "I LOVE IT!" Just then we heard a nock on the door. I sprinted over there, sliding on the floor and smacking face first into the door. "What the hell was that, do you think someone just died in there?" Yusuke asked. I took that as my qeue to open the door, rubbing my aching nose. "Oh ow, I really hate doors." I said, "hey guys why are only you two here?" I asked noticing that Yusuke and Hiei were the only ones who came. "Well Daisuke said something about being over with Shuichi in a minute or two." Yusuke answered, obviously not asking the details like why for example. "Oh okay..." I took note of the gruesome twosome's costumes. 'Well Hiei hardly has to make any changes to look like a vampire, just put in some fake fangs and there you go. But then there's Yusuke...' I stared at him, "Wow, so your a pirate...all you have to do is put on a costume you already have the attitude down." I said referring to his delinquent like behaivior. "Unlike Hiei who litterally has to do nothing, except maybe put some fake fangs on." I said looking over the the short boy who was, as always, completely dressed in black. "No his attitude is a little off, you see he has to do something like this." Yusuke said before standing up and then vanishing, the next thing I knew he was standing next to me his breath stroking my neck. "Your tempting." He said, and licked my neck. "YUSUKE YOU JACK ASS!" I screamed kicking him in the stomach. A few minutes after the incodent I looked at the clock. "Hmm it's been three minutes." I said, but just then the two boys came into view.

**Shuichi's Pov...**

"I'm not dressing up." I said flatly. "But everyone else is! You think that your going to be less noticable by not dressing up but it will just bring more attention." Daisuke argued. I thought about it for a minute, 'he's right, but I don't have a costume.' Then it occured to me, I knew what I could do. "Fine..." I answered reluctantly. I went into my room, and eventually transformed. I came back down to Daisuke. "Woah, your a fox!" "Yes, it's the only costume I have." I spoke, my voice now deeper because of the transformation. "What the..." "I thought it fit the part." I lied to keep my secret. "Well it's pretty awesome, I don't know why you didn't want to wear it." And with that we left.

**Katsune's Pov...**

"Hey look there they are!" I said pointing at the two figures walking our way. Daisuke was dressed up as a God, to go along with Mitsuki. And Shuichi, "Hey your a fox too." I said a bit surprised. "Great minds think alike." Mitsuki chimed in. "Now then let's go!" She said, obviously not wanting to wait any longer. "We still have to pick up Kaho, Daichi, and Keiko remember." I said stopping her in her tracks. After muttering what I asumed were curse words, we set out to pick up the three. Keiko was also dressed as a pirate, to match Yusuke no doubt, while Diachi was dressed as a Basketball player, and Kaho was dressed as a cheerleader, most likely to match Daichi. The group set out to the party, ready for the scare of their lives. Once there it was safe to say that I felt completely _unsafe_. Kaho and Daichi who had ran ahead were already long gone, probably already at the first 'activity'. Yusuke and Keiko split off when we got there, saying there was something they had been dieing to do. Mitsuki and Daisuke didn't take long to find a reason to leave me behind either. "I've never been to one of these things before, what if I get lost?" I panicked. I could feel my heart pounding, it was speeding up.

"Well..." I looked over to a haunted house, no one was around. "A haunted house? I've never been in one before." I said, looking half excited and half terrified. "Wan't to try going in?" Shuichi asked me, not showing the smallest sign of fear. I took note of his voice but brushed it off, "Sure." I said, trying to sound calm. We walked in, it was dark. I took a few steps foward, hoping Shuichi did the same since I couldn't see. Then the doors slammed shut, and a glowing green trail lit up before me. I looked around, noting the many coffins. I looked to Shuichi, who was looking back at me. I turned my gaze forward again, and took a step. Slowly gaining the courage to walk at a slow, but steady pace we began our journey. Shuichi stayed by me the whole time, and then i noticed a coffin was open too late. The trail dissapeared, and there was something in the coffin. It's eyes started to glow red, and it slowly started to sit up. "You are not worthy. You are not worthy!" It yelled, fully upright now. It was a skeletin, but there was still some skin hanging off of it. I started to back up, but there was another one behind me. Soon every coffin in the room was open with a zombified skeleton inside, all coming towards us. I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed. The glowing red light the eyes provided allowed me to see Shuichi and the path that we needed to take. I looked at him, and darted for the next room. He followed close behind, there was no turning back now, at least not while those zeletons or skombies or whatever you want to call them were blocking the exit.

The next room we entered filled with mist immediately. It was a graveyard. I cautiously walked through the field of the dead, making sure Shuichi was by me always. It gave me a bit of reasurance and comfort having him here. Then right in front of me, a zombie popped up causing yet another scream to escape me. Without meaning to I lept into Shuichi, holding onto him, burrying my face into his chest. "Are you okay Katsune?" He asked me, words coated with worry. I was shaking and couldn't find my voice. He started to pet my head to comfort me. "I-I'm fine..." I said, although I wasn't very convincing. I left the embrace, but my face showed nothing but fear. He took my hand, "don't worry, I'll be by your side no matter what." He told me, pulling me slightly closer. And we walked through the rest of the Haunted House in such a manner, and although I most definitely got scared again I was still comforted.

We exited, and found that the rest of the gang was waiting there for us. "Have fun?" Mitsuki asked as if my shaking body and horrified look wasn't enough of an answer for her. "I hope it was scary enough for you because we were the ones who organized it." Mitsuki said including even Hiei. "Hiei came up with the ideas for the rooms since I wouldn't leave him alone about it, the idea was mine and they all agreed to help me with it. And so we had hidden cameras, let us watch the video when we get home." Mitsuki said happily. Scared was in my past, now I was about to kill someone. "I hate you all!" I said reffering to everyone except Shuichi, since he obviously wasn't part of it. My anger dissipated much quicker than my fear however, and the rest of the time was great. "Sorry about that Shuichi..." I said blushing. "Don't worry about it." He smiled and put his hand on mine, gladly I accepted the gesture and smiled back.

_*Later*_

Laughter erupted from the house that Mitsuki and Katsune lived in. And the two in the video sat awkwardly in the middle of the couch, not daring to look at anyone. "Oh you lept into him that's so romantic!" Mitsuki shouted. "Woah you're even holding hands!" Yusuke said next. And now Katsune was fighting off the erge to kill them both. 'Damn it even Hiei is smirking!' I thought. "SHUT UP!" I screamed. And the rest of the night was truly a Halloween Night.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little Halloween Special I made, sorry it's a day late but Happy Holloween anyways!**


	7. Ch 6 Nightmare, Beach, Secret Revealed

Caged Ch 6

Nightmare, Beach, Secret Revealed

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters! Just my OC's. **

**Last Chapter: After having a _very_ long night being teased the the Amano's and what not, they get to bed...eventually...to go to school the next day.**

**Please enjoy...**

"Katsune, wake up." A distant voice called. "G-good…morning…" I said sleepily. "Geese, we're going to be late!" Mi yelled, "Hurry up, we need to _go_!" She yelled again. "What, it's already this late!?" I yelled jumping out of bed. I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. I slammed the classroom door open causing everyone to look over to me. I was so exhausted however, that I didn't even notice. Instead I just collapsed on the floor panting.

I slowly walked over to my desk. I sat down and got lost deep in my thoughts. 'I had that dream again, I hate it.' I thought. "Hey Katsune?" I gave no response. 'Why does my father have to haunt me, even now?' "Katsune….KATSUNE!" A voice yelled. "W-what, oh sorry Kaho." I said looking up to the girl calling my name. "Geese, I called you about 500 times!" She said slightly irritated, but there was more worry in her voice. "S-sorry, I guess I'm just tired, there has been a lot on my mind lately." I frowned. "Oh like what?" She asked now curious, just then Mitsuki walked over. "I bet I know what, or rather, _who_." She smirked. "Who, you don't mean…Katsune likes a boy?" Kaho asked excitedly. "_W-__what_, of course not why would I, I don't like anyone!" I yelled. "Ha, could've fooled me! I have one name for you Kitty, Shu-i-chi~!" She smirked. "W-w-what, n-no! What's wrong with you!?" I yelled. "I've been thinking about that damn dream I keep having, geese!" I screamed again. Mitsuki's look suddenly grew serious.

"You had that dream again?" She asked. I frowned, and nodded slowly. "He still haunts me, why won't he just go away?" I frowned. Kaho looked at Mitsuki, then me, and then back to Mitsuki. "Who?" She asked feeling a little left out. "Hmm, it's not really my place to say. I'm sure Katsune will tell you when she's ready." She frowned. Kaho nodded in response. "Well anyways, you two probably don't know but, science and PE switch off activities every day, so today we will be doing something for PE." She smiled. "Really, what are we doing today then?" I asked suddenly forgetting my worries. "I think today we are playing volleyball." She smirked. "Okay class, it's time to head to the gym." The teacher announced. We all walked to the gym. "Hey Katsune, Mitsuki, Kaho!" Daisuke called out to us while waving. Standing next to him was Shuichi and Daichi. "Hi Daisuke!" Mi called out as we walked over to the threesome. "Hi Shuichi." I smiled. "Hello Katsune." He smiled back. I felt two smirks, 'Kaho and Mi-ki without a doubt.' I thought.

"So what exactly are we doing today?" I asked him. "We are playing volleyball in teams of 6, the three of us already decided to be a part of a team, do you girls want to join us?" He asked with a hopeful smile. "Sure, how bout you Mi-ki, Kaho?" I asked them. They both just nodded.

.

. Later in class…

.

"Pass it here Shuichi!" I yelled. The ball was sent towards me very high up, 'A spike, okay here goes!' I thought, with a high bound, I cut through the air heading up towards the ball, and with my most powerful hit spiked it down into their side of the court. "Kyaaaa!" I screamed as I hit it with amazing spin towards the ground. It landed right in front of a girl, "EEEEEP, H-HOLY CRAP KATSUNE ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" She yelled. The spot where it had landed was still smoking. "Sorry, but I play to win." I smirked. "Remind me to never piss her off." Kaho said to Mitsuki, "Yeah and remind me to never go against her in sports." She panicked. Ignoring the two baka's comments, I walked over to Shuichi. "Nice pass!" I said cheerfully. "Nice spike." He smirked back at me. I raised a hand for a high five. "OOOOOH, those two are getting along really well." Kaho teased, causing me to falter. "Oh not just really well, that's an understatement, you would think they were a couple." She played along.

I was now fuming, with clenched teeth and fists. I slowly turned around, "How about I spike your heads!?" I screamed blushing. "S-spare us please!" They yelled in unison. I started chasing them around the court. As I was chasing them I realized a good way to embarrass Mi-ki. "Hey Mi-ki, did you…" I started laughing uncontrollably. "D-did you forget to wear…." I again laughed. "Did you forget to wear deodorant?" I asked. A crimson blush formed on her face. "W-what I was sure I put some on!" She said as she started smelling just to check. I was by this point clenching my stomach and rolling on the floor laughing, some tears had also escaped me as I had my laughing fit. "Kat-su-neeeeeeeee!" She roared. "S-spare me p-please!" I begged getting up and running for it. As I was running around I noticed Kaho laughing as well. I glanced over to the spot the boys were standing expecting to see them looking un-amused and most likely rolling their eyes, however… 'He's smiling, they all are.' I thought to myself shocked as I saw all three smiling, or in Daichi's case grinning madly. I soon found myself panting collapsed on the floor as was Mitsuki.

I then suddenly noticed Kaho was missing. "Hey guys, where is Kaho?" I asked. They all just looked at each other and smiled. "You'll see." They said in unison while smirking. Just then as I gave them a disappointed look the teacher started talking. "Okay everyone, now a student will play a special song for us on the violin." She smiled. Just then the stage curtains opened, and there was Kaho standing in the spotlight holding a violin. "Kaho plays the violin?" I asked. All three nodded. The song she played was absolutely beautiful. But she finished a few minutes after the first bell rang. Realizing I hadn't changed back yet, and well almost no one had I decided to just go to class in my PE clothing. Mitsuki, Daisuke, Shuichi, and I all darted to our next class. "Aaaaah!" We heard a yelp and soon after a crash as Mitsuki tripped and fell flat on her face. "Mitsuki are you okay!?" I asked. She got up and nodded but when she took a step, she cringed in pain. "You hurt your ankle didn't you?" Daisuke asked. She nodded sadly, but he bent down. "Here get on. I'll carry you to class." He smiled confidently. "W-what, no I can't make you do that, just go ahead of me." She blushed, but it went unnoticed by the boys and died down quickly. Daisuke sighed and got up, instead he decided he would carry her like a princess.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he picked her up. "I'm carrying you whether you like it or not." He smirked. A small blush formed on her face as we ran to class. As soon as we set foot in the classroom the bell rang. Shuichi and I quickly ran to our seats. We watched as Daisuke conversed with the teacher and soon left with Mi still in his arms. 'Nurses office I bet.' I thought as I took out my phone. I then texted Mitsuki, "No making out now okay ;)" Is what I sent. I soon got a reply. "Why would I do that!?" I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, earning me a questioning gaze from Shuichi. I showed him the text I sent then the one I got back. He then also gave out a slight laugh. I started staring out the window, and again got lost in my thoughts. I remembered my issue that drained away my happiness. I didn't know it but I started crying.

Shuichi's Pov…

After she showed me the texts she went back to looking out the window, I soon noticed her shaking. It wasn't hard to see, but she was only shaking slightly, 'I wonder if she's cold.' I thought to myself. 'No something looks wrong.' Then she turned forward and looked down at her desk. I then saw tears fall onto the smooth surface. I reached my hand over and shook her shoulder a little. "Katsune, are you okay?" I whispered. She looked over at me, "Yeah why?" She asked. "Because you're crying." I frowned. She gave me a questioning look and reached a finger to her cheek. She then removed it and saw that she was indeed crying. She gave a momentarily shocked look then frantically wiped away the tears. I continued to stare at her concerned. I then noticed the teacher look over to us. I looked back and she turned and continued the lesson. "Therefore –_a_+_b_=24" She stated. I was trying to ask what was wrong, however the only answer I got was "I don't know…" or "Nothing…" I was starting to become very worried.

Just then Mitsuki and Daisuke walked in the room. "Sorry Mrs. Aiana." Daisuke said while having a limping Mitsuki hanging off of him nod in agreement. "It's fine, please take your seats." She smiled. "And Mitsuki…" She said, and then leaned in to whisper, causing her to look over to the crying girl sitting on my left. She then nodded and took her seat along with Daisuke. She started writing something on a piece of paper then handed it to me. "What happened?" I wrote back and handed it to her. "I'm not sure, I tried asking but she wouldn't tell me." I watched as she read it then wrote something else, after a while she handed it back to me. "I might know what's wrong, I just hope she's not thinking about it again, you know her father. Earlier today she was until we started playing volleyball, so it might be on her mind again. She's been having a horrible nightmare for a few years now, she had it again last night so it's been on her mind. :("

I read it and decided to just answer her with a frown. Class didn't pass very quickly, instead it seemed like it would never end. I decided to ask Mitsuki something. "Maybe she should go home for the day?" She again wrote back. "I think I have a better idea, let's go to the principal's office and I'll explain on the way." She then handed it back to me. "Okay…" I reluctantly gave in, but I figured Mitsuki knew her better than I did, so it would be best to go with it. Then she raised her hand. "Yes Mitsuki?"

Katsune's Pov…

I noticed Mitsuki and Shuichi passing notes. I just decided to ignore it though. After a while they had finally stopped, so I decided to try and concentrate on the lesson, even though tears were pouring down my face uncontrollably. "Yes Mitsuki?" I heard the teacher call. "Sensei, a few friends and I need to go speak with the Principal." She frowned. "Okay, let me know if you'll be leaving." She nodded. "Okay thanks!" She then stood up along with Shuichi and Daisuke, and then started to shake my arm. "Come on, I know something is wrong." She smiled. I decided to stand up and go along with it. She walked with Shuichi, and was whispering about something, obviously forgetting my sensitive ears. "Okay so I was thinking we could all take the rest of the day off, and go to the pool!" She said excitedly. "Why?" He asked. "To get her mind off things." She smirked. "Besides don't you want to see her in a swimsuit." She remarked slyly. "What, why would I?" He stated back a little nervously. "Well I'm sure she would want to see you shirtless." She again grinned evilly. A blush started to form on my face.

I tried to stay calm so they didn't notice I was listening, and decided that I would fake cry, although I was actually shaking from containing my anger towards the girl. The two of them just walked in silence afterwords, I could tell Mitsuki was very pleased, and Shuichi was most likely feeling a bit awkward after the embarrassing statement she just made. Lost deep in my thoughts I walked right past the Principal's office. "Uh, Katsune…where are you going, the Principal's office is right here." Mitsuki mused. I turned around, "O-oh…" I frowned. I then started to walk towards them as she knocked on the door. "Come on in." We heard a very cheerful voice. "Excuse us, but we have a bit of a problem." Mitsuki said while entering. "What's wrong?" The principal frowned. "Well you see Katsune here, is having bad memories, so we were wondering if we could all take the rest of the day off, to comfort her." She pleaded. "All of you? Isn't that a bit much?" She asked. "No, trust me it's barely enough." She convinced. "Well alright, you four may go early, I will let your teacher's know so go on and pack up." She smiled. "Thank you so much." We all said in unison.

"Okay so I have an idea, let's all go to the pool!" She said cheerfully as we left the building. "Me and Katsune will go look for swimsuits, since I outgrew mine and Katsune here is too shy to have one." I gave her a glare. "Okay where should we meet?" Daisuke asked. "Let's meet at our house." She smiled. "Shuichi should know where it is, so you two can head over there now, we'll be over in a bit." She stated while dragging me along. "H-hey I'm not even going to be swimming, why would I need a swimsuit?" I frowned. "To look cute for your boyfriend." She smirked. "I have a boyfriend?" I asked looking shocked. "Shuichi duh, who else?" She commented with a devious grin. "Uh, what drugs have you been on?" I asked concerned. "H-how did you find out?!" She teased. I just rolled my eyes and decided to go with whatever she picked for me as long as it didn't show _too_ much. "How about this one?" She asked. "Uh…how about a green or red one." I asked her since those were my two favorite colors. "Oh how about this one then?!" She asked excitedly as she pulled out a green and red laced two piece. "Well I guess…" I frowned, I was hoping to at least get away with a one piece but I guess not. "I'll look for a cover up while you look for your swimsuit." I tried to escape with at least that. "Okay but make sure it's cute!" She smirked.

Luckily I found one I loved. It was green with a very detailed picture of a beautiful fox. Mitsuki bought a deep blue colored swimsuit with a light blue cover up that had a jellyfish on it. "Okay I guess we are ready then." She said satisfied. We arrived at the house and saw those two standing outside. "AH I FORGOT IT WAS LOCKED!" I yelled. "I'm so so so so so sorry!" I freaked out. "Don't worry about it." Daisuke smirked. "B-but I, oh I hope you didn't have to stand here to long!" I panicked. "It's okay Katsune, we didn't wait that long." Shuichi said in a soothing voice. I nodded slowly and tried opening the door. My hands were shaking and I couldn't seem to get it open. When I finally did I forgot to lift my feet and tripped over the step. I started to fall and decided to brace myself for the impact, but just then Shuichi grabbed my waist. "Are you okay?" He asked hugging me closer. We were so close, way, way, _way_ to close. "Y-yeah…thanks." I said nervously. We didn't notice but Mitsuki had grabbed some towels and such while I almost fell to my death. "Okay let's go!" She smiled. "Yeah…" I frowned. "Mitsuki…do I really have to wear it?" I complained. "Of course you do! Come on it's cute don't worry about it!" She was obviously having way too much fun. "Fine…" I sighed.

After getting changed in the house, we had left, and I couldn't help but sigh every few seconds. I noticed Shuichi give me a worried look, and I decided to just shake my hands in denial. The rest of the way to the pool was just walking in awkward silence, except for Mitsuki who just kept on going on and on about how tons of boys would hit on me because of my swimsuit. I just sighed and rolled my eyes at her. I could tell, there was something eerie about her, she seemed…mischievous. "I wonder what she has planned…" I mumbled to myself, I noticed Shuichi's eyes shift over to me for a half second, but quickly revert back to looking where he was going. 'Did he actually just hear me? Geese is he a freaking ninja or something, is there nothing he can't do? Well maybe he didn't, it was pretty quiet. But then why did he look over at me!' I thought confused. "Katsu-" Smack, too late. I walked right into the door because I was so lost in my thoughts. "Ow…" I frowned as I rubbed my aching nose. "Are you okay Katsune?" Shuichi asked concerned. Mitsuki on the other hand was just laughing so hard she was holding her stomach. I shot her a glare then averted my attention back to Shuichi as he got uncomfortably close. "U-umm…" I said awkwardly as a blush crept towards my cheeks.

"You look okay, I'm glad you weren't injured." He smiled as he backed away from my face. "Y-yeah…thanks?" I asked not sure what I should be saying. Just then a creepy laugh started to arise. I saw Daisuke stare at Mitsuki with a frightened look, as he decided to back away slowly. "Mitsuki, are you okay?" I asked hoping she wasn't plotting to kill someone. Finally having woken out of her…um, creepiness, she looked at me with sparkling eyes, "Yeah let's go!" She said while pointing dramatically towards the door that I had ran into. I glared at the door for a bit, cursed it, and then entered behind everyone else.

I sighed, thought about how I hate swimming, and then sighed again. This process went on for a while. "Are you okay Katsune?" Shuichi asked turning around with a concerned look. "Huh, o-oh yeah…I'm fine." I said. Just then Mitsuki decided to chime in, "You've been sighing this whole time, do you want me to tell them why you don't like swimsuits?" She threatened. I shook my head furiously at the question, 'No one, and I mean _NO_ one, can know why.' I thought nervously. After that I had stopped my sighing. I glanced over at Mitsuki and saw her smirking. I then gave her a small frown and went back to my thoughts of the stupid pool and how I didn't want to be here, in doing so I became completely oblivious to anything, and everything. A while later, or so I assumed, I was brought out of my thoughts at the scene of Mi-ki tripping, and then being caught by Daisuke. I then took note of the light streak of pink across her face, as his got uncomfortably close to hers. I smirked inwardly, for if I had really done so I would be questioned about it, and I didn't want to spill her crush. I then started laughing at the sight of her clumsiness. I took in the whole scene before me, the two lovebirds, as I call them, having their said moment, and the boy standing next to me also laughing at the scene.

One couldn't help it after all, everyone knew the two were crushing on each other except the soon to be couple themselves, and everyone knew Daisuke didn't miss a single moment to make her blush. Not only that but whenever she did, he never missed an opportunity to make her blush even harder. Shuichi and I, being the closest to the two of them, would always laugh the hardest. As soon as Daisuke saw the blush he only leaned in closer, "You should be more careful, Hime-Sama." He said slyly. "After all, what would I do if my Princess ever got hurt?" He asked as he inched so close their noses were almost touching. I blushed, even while I was still laughing, they were so close that I was embarrassed for her. I then heard Shuichi's laughter slowly subside, as did mine. I realized we were going to be here for a while so I found the closest surface to sit on, and claimed the spot for the time being.

I sat on the rock and was stunned by the hard, cold texture hitting against my skin. 'Oh, that's right I'm wearing nothing but a swimsuit and a cover up.' I thought sadly. I then remembered the catastrophe that happened. We were supposed to be at the pool, so where exactly were we? I then looked around taking in my surroundings. 'I didn't see the pool any where'… "Did I daydream the whole time we were there!?" Hmm…no Mi-ki would have splashed me if I was still daydreaming, and there is no sign that my hair is, or was wet from that." I then shot my head up at the sudden feeling of a hand on my bare shoulder. "You were daydreaming the whole time, when we entered we saw how crowded it was and decided against it, I then asked someone if they knew of another place nearby, while those two were having another one of their episodes, although this time Mitsuki was upset we couldn't swim and Daisuke was trying to calm her down. Surprisingly you just stood there the whole time, sometimes Mitsuki even had to grab your hand and drag you along." He explained with a worried look. I then realized, 'something he said earlier in his explanation, or rather the explanation its self…Wait, explanation, did he just read my mind!?' I thought with a shocked look. I shook it off deciding to get back to that later, for all I know I could have actually said that out loud. I instead decided on asking him the first question that came to mind, "You said you asked about another place to swim?" I asked. He nodded understanding what I was getting at. "Well it was strange." He said as he started explaining what had happened when I was having my…uh, issue.

***Flashback***

**Shuichi's Pov…**

"No, we can't do something else!" Mitsuki shouted. At the moment she and Daisuke were arguing about what to do now since the pool was overflowing with people. And Katsune was still lifeless as ever. In her current state she has been officially nicknamed Kitty, and has almost ran into about, 5 things. "Why _can't_ we just do something else!?" Daisuke shouted. "Because we already got the swimsuits! I know we could wear them tomorrow but then we couldn't do the plan, we are skipping and Shuichi says he would do the homework early so he could skip, but his mom is against it, and not only that but he is too! Attendance is still part of the grade and he is the _TOP STUDENT_ so that's a bad idea! So it's today or it's never and the plan was the whole point!" She moaned. About half way through her speech I had lost interest in it, I got the basics, we needed to swim today, or Mitsuki would probably kill the closest victim.

The easy solution for that is going to a different pool, the only problem is none of us know of a place around. I then decided to ask someone else if they knew of a pool nearby. So I went up to the Life Guard who seemed to be taking a break, it took everything in me to not cringe at what she had on. "Excuse me, would you happen to know of a place close by we could swim at, it's a bit crowded here." She then took a sip of Gatorade and smiled. "Yeah, there is a beach within walking distance, south from here. Although if you're looking for a swimming pool, I don't know of any close by. But we aren't usually this busy, you should come by when it's less crowded." At that I sighed inwardly, "Yes I'll try, I was going to come tomorrow, but it turns out I'm too busy, maybe some other time." I said heading back over to where the couple was in peace waiting for the news, be it good, or bad. I then explained everything she said about the beach, and showed them the childish map she gave us. "So is a beach fine or does it have to be a pool?" Daisuke asked. "A beach is fine…" We then left with her skipping happily ahead, "C'mon hurry up!" She yelled back at us. I then sighed realizing that I would have to get the daydreaming girl to walk, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "A beach is even better!" She smirked.  
***End Flashback***

"So we are going to a beach?" She asked with a slight frown. I nodded, "there's just one thing I'm concerned about…" I said with a thoughtful look. She tilted her head in curiosity, so I continued. "While we were walking Daisuke said 'You just signed your death sentence, and Kitty's too.' What do you think he meant?" I asked the puzzled girl.

**Katsune's Pov…**

"Hmm…honestly, I don't know. Oh~, wait a minute I might actually have an idea of what he could have meant." She paused, looking at Shuichi. He raised an eyebrow so she continued. "Well earlier I heard you two talking in the hallway." At that moment we both remembered the obnoxious comments made by her, 'Don't you want to see her in a swimsuit?' and 'Fine but I bet she wants to see you shirtless!' There was a long pause and chills went up my spine. "Wait a minute, you don't think that this so called 'plan' they keep mentioning has anything to do with what she said before do you?" I asked trying to put the pieces together. "Well, on another note," I said remembering how he 'read' my mind. "Did you read my mind, or was I talking out loud earlier?" I asked innocently. "I can do a lot of things, but reading minds has never been one of those." He smiled. "You were talking out loud." He said getting up. "We should probably go now, the beach isn't too far ahead." He said holding out a hand. "Yes, we wouldn't want to make Mi-ki upset or she might kill us all." I smiled while taking his hand, I decided to try and just stay in this world until we got there.

Just then Mitsuki came over, "Oh, you two seem to be getting along nicely, you should feel special Shuichi." She smirked before continuing, "After all Katsune usually hates every boy she meets, how could she not." She said sadly. "Oh well let's get going…oh and Kitty, Shuichi." She paused a small smirk forming on her face before continuing, "You should just hold hands the whole way there." We both then realized we were still holding hands because of the distraction. I tried to let go but for some reason, my body wasn't responding to my will. I then had a sad look on my face. Mi-ki realized and acted fast. "After all you seem to enjoy it, plus it will keep away all the annoying girls who stop us every five seconds to flirt with him. You're just too perfect for your own good Shuichi." She complained. My face was now as red as a beat, "MITSUKI, THAT'S BULL CRAP!" I screamed. "Oh, is that so Kitty? Then tell me, why are you still holding his hand?" She asked her smirk growing even bigger. "THAT-" But I was cut off as I started to trip, ready to fall flat on my face like an idiot I closed my eyes tightly.

However, much to my surprise I was pulled in the opposite direction. My eyes shot open at the sudden jerk on my arm, it didn't hurt I just wasn't expecting it. My body then turned and I started falling in the opposite direction I was before. I then closed my eyes again and was ready for impact with my dear old friend the ground. However when I felt myself stop falling, and I hit into a much softer surface I opened my eyes, just my luck I fell on top of Shuichi. I instantly got up, "Geese Katsune, walk much?" Mitsuki asked, I suddenly found the ground-who hates me-much more interesting. "I'm so sorry Shuichi!" I panicked, "It's okay it's not your fault, are you hurt?" Worry clouded his eyes. "No, I'm alright. Thank you, Shuichi." I dared to look into his eyes. The worry that filled them was replace with a glow.

'His eyes are stunning, like a beautiful sea of jade, I guess I never noticed how vibrant they were before. They're just glowing with happiness, like the sun exists within them. Shuichi, I think I understand now. You get your motivation, kindness, and strength from your will to protect those close to you, like friends, and family.' Stunning was not just a figure of speech, my eyes were lost in his, and my body, frozen. Unknown to me, Mitsuki and Daisuke were whispering to each other. "They definitely have a nice mood going on." Mitsuki started. "She is so whipped." Daisuke responded, agreeing with the statement. "Definitely but I wanna go to the beach now..." A short moment of silence fell over them again. "Hey Katsune, if your done staring at your boyfriend we would like to go to the beach now." Daisuke taunted. This successfully woke her out of her daze, "Boyfriend? Are you delusional!?" She screamed. "Well that's up for debate..." Rolling her eyes in response they continued on their way to the beach.

A few seconds after they started walking some extremely slutty girls were walking the opposite direction-meaning they were coming towards us. "Why aren't you two holding hands? I don't want to be stopped by those two." Mitsuki complained. My sensitive ears picked up what they were talking about, "Hey he's cute, lets go take him." The girl said, and a nodding motion could be seen from the other one. "Wow they actually do want to flirt with you..." I said with a rather amused look on my face. "You can hear them?" Daisuke asked surprised. "Uh yeah, I've always had sensitive hearing." I replied, "but even if I did hold hands with him that wouldn't be enough, they would just try harder to get him. And although I seriously doubt they'll succeed, it's going to be a while before we get rid of them." I said trying to avoid the touch, last time I couldn't even let go, for whatever reason. In a desperate action Shuichi took my hand, I looked up at him with curious eyes. "If just holding hands won't work then this might, I'm sorry if it bothers you." And with that he gave my arm a slight tug, and with my clumsiness I stumbled into his grasp. "Just play along." He whispered, while putting his hand on my waist.

The feeling was scary to be honest, I felt so vulnerable. However I trusted Shuichi and decided to play along, I rested my head on his shoulder, and stepped closer so that the side of my body was against the side of his. More awkwardness...but there was nothing I could do about it, a relaxed look washed over my face. I was determined to convince them he was taken, the sudden contact of our bodies together probably wasn't expected by him either considering he flinched slightly. The girls passed by and I gave them the most hateful glare in existence. **(A/N: or so she thought, she hasn't met Hiei yet...*shiver*)**

We waited till they were out of sight and continued on to the beach. "You can be pretty damn seductive Shuichi." Mitsuki said with amusement. "On another note, is she going to be okay?" He asked with concern, looking down at the red mass on the ground. Katsune, now red as a beat, was sitting on the ground muttering in-audible things, and shaking. "Uh..." Mitsuki started, "I think so, I've always know she had her uh... "boy problem," I just didn't know how it affected her when something like that happened." She said with worry. "Yeah and it doesn't help that she's practically half naked, you know being that she's only in a swimsuit and cover up." Daisuke decided to make things worse. The words of the three were indeed heard by her, but that sentence actually stuck. "Half naked...I forgot again! I HATE SWIMSUITS!"

When she was finished panicking they finally made it to the beach, it only took them half the day. Just kidding it was shorter than you think, about a few hours. The place was beautiful, the white sand sparkled with joy, and the ocean gleamed with excitement. "The sand here is soft..." I took note as I walked through it to the spot I would be sitting. "This is a great place, screw the pool I'm never going there again." Mitsuki beamed, her child-like personality was something I enjoyed about her. Her ability to be serious when it was needed, I loved even more so. Although her mischievous behavior could be a bit scary at times, she was one of the best friends I ever had. Then a saddened look graced my face for a split second, until I heard an obnoxious yell that was all to familiar. "HEY IS THAT YOU KATSUNE!?" I looked over to the owner of such a voice. "Oh perfect..." A horrified look washed over me. I nervously waved.

"Hi Keiko, Botan." I waved ignoring the brat who dares speak my name. "Hey Katsune, what's up?" The cheerful bluenett said. "Yeah long time no see." Keiko added. "Hey you can't just ignore me!" I looked over to the boy standing on my right. Horror possessed me again. "I don't want to talk to you Yusuke, you scare me." And with that I turned to Kuwabara. "Hi Kuwabara." I smiled. "Hi, it's been a while." He said returning the gesture. Yusuke continued to growl, growing angrier by the second. "Hi Yusuke." I laughed. Teasing him was always so fun, even if he was very fluent with his revenge. It was like a constant war of insults, irritating statements, and irksome actions between us. I never got bored around delinquents.

"Hi Ku-..." He started but looking over to the red head. It seemed as though he suddenly remembered something. He cleared his throat, "I mean uh, hi Shuichi." A nervous laughter came from him. I quirked up a Tuscan-red eyebrow, but decided to leave it alone. "Wow, so why are you like half naked." Yusuke asked me trying to change the subject. It seemed like he was trying to hide something from me, but I just shrugged it off. "Well I got the feeling that if I didn't comply to Mitsuki's wishes I wouldn't be alive for very long." I stated, looking towards the girl who was now splashing about in the water. And at that very moment she called to us, "hey come on, we came here to swim so get out here!" Keiko, Botan, and Yusuke had no problem with that and ran out to meet up with her.

Kuwabara asked if I was coming, and I shook my head viciously. "You never have been one for swimming have you?" He asked, although he knew the answer well enough. I looked down and traced a pattern in the sand. Kuwabara took it as a yes and left to join up with the others. Shuichi and I were left alone. "Would you like me to stay with you?" He asked, and I could tell he was hopeful. I didn't know if he was hoping I would say yes or no though, "that's alright, you don't have to. Unless you want to." I sighed at how idiotic I sounded, "in short, you can do what you want, I don't mind either way." I looked up at him and smiled. He kindly returned the action, "then I guess I'll stay." And my heart warmed a little, 'having a guy friend is much more pleasant than I thought it would be.' I found a vacant spot on the sand and spread a towel over it, so the sand wouldn't cut through my sensitive skin. Shuichi joined me in a matter of seconds, and I started to stare off into space. But it was short lived, and honestly I was glad that was so.

"Katsune if you don't mind me asking, why don't you like swimming?" A curious look stirred in his eyes, it almost made me want to tell him. I hesitated, 'should I tell him? What if he laughs at me though...' I decided to tell him half of the reason. "When I was seven years old, my father beat me. His abusive behavior started on the night of my birthday." I paused a moment, "do you believe in demons Shuichi?" I waited for his answer, there was no hesitation. "Yes." A small saddened smile appeared on my face, "that night my was laying in my bed, sleep couldn't find me so I listened to the sound of the night. I heard my parents talking, our rooms were connected together. 'I have something to tell you.' That's what I heard my mother say, she continued shortly after so I assumed he nodded. 'I'm a demon...' there was a pause, and it was as though I could sense his fear. There was a slap, and a crash shortly after, he smacked her into the wall. Later when it was winter, he was drunk. His behavior kept worsening as time passed, and he soon snapped. He broke the bottle against a table, it was as sharp as any other weapon I had ever seen. He punched me hit me and cut me relentlessly. Until finally, I could no longer stand, blood was pouring tainting the pure white snow. I've had the scars ever since. I hate swimsuits because of them, and so I've never worn one and as result I don't even know how to swim." As the last words fell from my mouth I slapped a hand over it. 'Damn! I slipped, now he probably thinks I'm a loser.' I slowly let my hand drop, I dared to look over to him.

A look appeared on his face that I had never seen before. Anger... tons of anger and hate. He looked dark, and I wondered why. Then, it hit me, "Shuichi?" I asked 'Is it because of my father he's so upset?' I wondered. "I don't care what happened, no one ever has an excuse to do something so horrible." I stared at him, tears filled my eyes. 'I've decided, I don't care what anyone says. I'm taking off the cover up.' And so I did as I thought, revealing my torn up skin. Immediately people commented, although it wasn't what I was expecting. "That poor girl, what do you think happened to her." One whispered, "I'm not sure, but it was painful. I hope she'll be alright." Another responded, and the comments kept going as such. Shuichi put his hand on mine, it was comforting and I didn't pull away. The scars across my stomach and chest were nothing compared to the ones on my back. Thick lines ran down my back the starting points in a circular form, no doubt from a broken bottle. "I will find your father, and I will make him pay for what he did to you." He said, and his voice was dark. I felt important for the first time, like someone actually cared.

The gang walked up, "so I guess the cat's out of the bag huh?" Mitsuki asked, a sorrowful tone indeed. "Is this why you don't like swimming?" Yusuke asked, and I was ready to be abandoned once again. "Did you know about this Mi-ki?" Daisuke asked, she nodded. "Katsune told me, although I've never actually seen her scars. It's truly horrible, that someone could be so cruel as to do this to his own daughter. A constant reminder of the hell she went through." Tears started streaming down my face. "You can leave, I understand." And I looked down. "We aren't leaving you idiot." Mitsuki said. I looked up, giving them all a questioning gaze. "Yeah, this only gives us another reason to stay." Botan said and Keiko nodded in agreement. "Your our friend why would we leave?" Yusuke asked. Everyone nodded, and again I felt somewhat special. "Come on lets go, you can join us in the water now." Daisuke said. I nodded, "I'll be there in a moment." I said, wanting to take everything in before I went and splashed around. I smiled, I was truly happy. They all agreed, and left me to myself.

'I'll always be forever abandoned, and although they deny it now, one day they'll do the same. All my life I've been left alone, that is one thing I'm sure will never change. Once I get close enough, they'll leave me. This is my fate.' My eyes were focused on the group splashing around in the water, they looked like they were having fun. She started to tear up, 'I'll never be able to join them, I'll just be left alone, and besides.' She thought placing a hand on her back, 'I was cursed by my father.' The tears started to roll down her cheeks, sparkling. Ironic, such beauty coming from such sadness. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself." A voice said darkly. "Your acting like a child." The source of said voice glared at her, however this did not phase her. A sigh escaped her lips, and the fire apparition, now standing next to her, scowled. She looked over to him, eyes widening for a moment as memories flashed through her mind. "Your name is Hiei right?" She asked. His face was unchanging and silence filled the air around the two. "I'll take that as a yes. Well Hiei..." He was about to protest that she called him by name so casually, until the next set of words lifted from her mouth. "You've told me what I've told myself for my whole life. I know I'm a childish crybaby, I've always told myself to suck it up. However..." She closed her eyes, and Hiei looked same as ever. "I will never change, no matter how hard I try. After all," She looked over to him straight in the eyes, sorrow and hate locked in a deadly gaze. "You can't save the damned." His hateful eyes changed, to I dare say pity. "Do not pity me, this is my fate. I locked away my shattered heart long ago with the thorns of hate, forever caged." He stood up, looking down at her with hate once again. "Hn, who said I pitied you?" And with that he left, she watched his retreating back, and then someone walked in front of him. She never looked away from the spot but when they moved, he was gone.

_*Flashback*_

I lied there, bleeding, tainting the pure snow with my crimson liquid. I tried to stand, but only managed to move into a sitting position. I was shaking because I was weak, I had lost too much blood. I strained to keep my eyes open, what was my father going to do next? He had a knife in hand, and I lost all hope. 'Today, I'm going to die.' I thought, only a week after my birthday. The knife left his hand, coming towards me fast. I closed my eyes, and then I heard it hit. The sound of it piercing into skin made me flinch, but it was not my skin. I fell to the ground stealing one last glance there stood a boy, the knife sticking in his arm. Losing all strength, my eyes shut and so I just listened. "W-what the?" I heard my father. "You truly are disgusting, trying to kill your own daughter." A voice I assumed was the strangers spoke next. "Now I'll be arrested for killing a kid!" He yelled obviously freaking out. "What makes you think killing your own daughter would be any different?" He asked. And with that the knife was removed. His skin healed in an instant, "Your a demon!?" My father panicked. "Yes fool." And then I fell unconscious. The next thing I remembered was being in a dark cave. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. "Lay down onna, you need to sleep or you'll die." It was the strangers voice. "W-who are you?" I manged to ask. "Hn, what's it to you?" I paused, "you saved my life, I just wanted to know who you were." I waited for him to answer. "I haven't saved you yet, you could still die any second. Your life is in my hands, but if it's so important to you, my name is Hiei."

_*End Flashback*_

I decided now would be a good time to join everyone. I started to walk over, slightly hesitant to get in the water. At one point I was talking to Shuichi, and Mitsuki decided it would be a great idea to shove me into him. I easily lost my footing hitting right into him, much to both our surprise. Shuichi, being that he didn't expect it, didn't do much better at staying standing, and so together we fell in the water. *Click* 'I-I'm pretty sure our lips just...' My cheeks were as red as they could get. I noticed a small blush on Shuichi's cheeks as well. 'N-no way!' I thought, 'I knew it, our lips collided!' Correction, _now_ my cheeks were as red as they could get. "S-s-sorry!" I panicked and scooted about 200 feet backwards. "Wow, that's the fastest I've ever seen anyone move through water." Daisuke commented. 'Wait a second, what was that click? Oh _hell_ no, please tell me she didn't." I looked over to Mitsuki who put her phone with the rest of her stuff, a huge smirk plastered on her face. 'I can't believe her! She planned that, she got her phone, pushed me, and took a picture!' I thought, rage and embarrassment filling my entire being.

I ran over to her, trying to get her phone so I could delete the picture. Then I heard a buzzing, from about 7 objects. "Please tell me you didn't just send that to everyone." I said much too hopeful. "I did!" She smiled. Curious as to what the picture even looked like I opened my phone, and if even possible my cheeks were even more red at the sight. I instinctively closed my eyes and held onto him, it looked like I tried to kiss him! My hair was flying back as we fell and his eyes widened at the contact, I wanted to die. "Oh lord kill me now!" I said, a horrified look on my face. I was about to delete the photo until I was robbed of the phone. "You delete this, and I'll send it to your phone, email, anything I can think of hundreds of times. You'll be dead by the time you can delete them all." Mitsuki threatened, and I believed it. So I gave up and kept the picture there. I looked over to Shuichi, his cheeks were just as red as mine when he looked at the picture. "And you wonder why I hate swimming!" I screamed. It was official, I hate beaches.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope it wasn't too bad, I would like to know your opinion if you care to review. Your reviews will help me know where to go with the story, for example if the majority want the relationship to go faster/slower or something like that. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Ch 7 My School is Deadly

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, just my OC's. Gimei - Right that was totally contradictory -_- but hey that's what I'm good at, failing epically. So here is my excuse, since I didn't exactly explain that to well. It was supposed to lean towards she totally forgot about him until he showed up at the beach, and even then her memories were still a bit clouded. While the flashback still counts as 'meeting Hiei' I guess, it was supposed to be more towards she didn't know him very well, since she only saw him for a few brief moments and he was hardly even considered an acquaintance of hers. In short while she did get an idea of his attitude, she had no idea he could glare like a master. So sorry bout that, that is my excuse even if it does totally sound like BS but I assure you it's not. Also I was about to get to that part of Kurama asking how she knew them all, but then my lovely OC Mitsuki decided it would be fun to...well you know the story, so yeah that will be happening this chapter instead. Sorry for the confusion, you'll find my brain works slowly. Thank you for reviewing for a second time, it makes me bounce off walls with happiness, _not _from sugar I swear. I'm glad you liked my Halloween Special, I admit I was a little scared that it wouldn't be that great. Thank you for the review. As for other people, Guest thank you for the compliment(s)! (I think that was two compliments but I'm not too sure...like I said I'm slow.) I'm so glad you approve of my pervert hunting idea ^-^ I thought it was pretty awesome, although I would have loved to be a fly on the wall when other people read the title. Again thank you so much for the review.  21 I'm glad you like it, I hope that if you keep visiting this story, and that you'll continue to enjoy it. Thank you for the review. XxNeriahxX, thank you it means a lot when people say that, it makes me much more confident that I'm not writing the story for no reason. Thank you for the review as well. I would also like to thank Rokuro 10,  21, and XxNeriahxX for the favorites and follows. Sorry that was so long, please enjoy the story now.**

**Last Chapter: It took forever to get to the beach, but they finally made it. With Katsune's story now revealed (part of it anyways,) she was afraid they would leave. They called her an idiot for thinking so, and oddly enough that made her happy. Having the feeling she would still end up being left behind she tried not to get to close. In her moment of realizing she would always be alone Hiei decided to drop by. Why that is, we might find out I'm not sure. Eventually joining the gang in the water, Mitsuki played yet another cruel trick on her.**

**Ch 7**

**My School is Deadly**

I growled, "Mitsuki, mind telling me just what the HELL you did!?" My eyes were glued to the bulletin board in the hallway. There right in the center, was the picture she took of us at the beach, and by us I mean Shuichi and I. I averted my glare away from the picture and towards the girl, she was _dead_. "I thought it would be interesting for the journalism club. I have this huge project I'm supposed to do and this picture is a part of it." By that point I had enough. "What is this so called project, that seems to be so important I could be killed over it!?" I screamed again, thinking of all the vicious glares I was getting. Just then Shuichi was walking by, 'oh perfect timing, now I'm screwed.' I thought. I gave him a horrified look, not on purpose. Causing him to quirk up an eyebrow. A nervous choked laughter escaped me, and I quickly moved in front of the picture. "You know you can't hide that picture forever, he's eventually going to see it when your not around to cover it up." Mitsuki commented, and although it ticked me off, she was right. I wouldn't admit that though, "shut it, this is all your fault." I said darkly, venom dripping from each and every word.

Suddenly I heard the world around me, noticing Shuichi was trapped against the wall by a bunch of girls. "Is it true Shuichi?" They asked, "Did you really ki-" but I cut her off, slapping a hand over her mouth hard. "No, it didn't happen." And with that the girl was silent. "What didn't happen?" Shuichi asked, but I could tell he probably already figured it out. "U-uh..." I started, but the blush on my cheeks was probably enough to give it away anyways. A curious look glistened in his eyes, and he peeked around my fidgety form. Said curious eyes widened for a moment, and a blush spread across his cheeks as well. A sigh escaped his lips, and the blush seemed to go unnoticed by the swarms of girls surrounding.

I fell to the floor, I was definitely screwed now. I couldn't say if it was fortunate, or unfortunate that the bell rang at that moment. I guess there were pros and cons to both. On one hand, I escaped from all Shuichi's creepy fangirls. On the other, I would have liked to explain to him that Mitsuki was the one who did that, not to mention telling the fangirls that it was all an accident. I guess that explaining it might have kept the fangirls from wanting my head, in a sense, and thus making the pro to the bell ringing a moot point. However I highly doubt that it would matter much, I still kissed him...sort of, and they obviously didn't approve of such. I ran to class, wanting to escape that horrible mess either way. 'Damn, there's nothing worse than being smart and stupid at the same time!' I thought to myself. 'No matter how much I reason with myself, I still do the stupid thing!' A sigh escaped my lips, science was calling for me.

.

_.The beginning of class_

.

"Katsune." A pause, 'How am I going to clean up this mess?' The teacher got an irritated look on her face. "Eh-_hem_, Katsune Matsumoto." She said, her voice raised higher this time. I looked up at the teacher, "y-yes?" I asked innocently. She sighed, "can you tell me what I just said?" I paused, "Um...that possums and badgers aren't the same thing?" I asked, some giggles were heard as a result. "No, I said we were going to do another experiment this time. Stay after class for a bit." She said, 'oh crap I'm in trouble now.' A frown soiled my face. "Yes mam..." I said and sat back down. After some instructions we met up with the PE class. 'I've gotta explain what happened.' I thought, a look of determination on my face. 'The best way to do that would be...OH I KNOW!' I walked over to our teacher, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes Katsune?" I didn't wait for her to look to me, she was busy setting up the experiment right now so I just continued. "You saw the picture in the hall right?" I asked, her eyes widened slightly but quickly went back to normal. "Ah yes, you mean the one of you and Shuichi?" She looked over to me, and I nodded. "It was an accident, everyone in the school seems to be out to get my head. You see we were talking and then Mitsuki shoved me into him. You ask 'why do I care', well it's because it's a misunderstanding and I would like to clear it up. There is no doubt going to be some issues with partnership today for this experiment, if it is left unsaid that that was an accident." I waited for her response, "Yes I believe your right, this issue will effect the whole class, so what's your plan?" I thought for a moment, "okay, so I was thinking that you could let me explain to the whole class that it isn't that way between us and it was an accident before we start, and then before you explain the directions for the experiment say our partner has to be the opposite gender. The partner thing is more for my sake, I need to explain some extra details with Shuichi due to an event that happened this morning." She nodded, "how do you plan on getting him to be your partner?" I gave her a smirk, "don't worry I have an idea." And with that the experiment was set up.

"Alright class settle down." While the teachers were setting up everyone was just kind of hanging out. I walked over to where Mitsuki, Daisuke, and Shuichi were and gave an awkward smile. "Now before I go over the instructions, Katsune has something of importance to share with the class." I started to make my way to the front. I got glares from every girl as I walked by, I ignored them. "I know about the picture in the hallway, and the rumor going around because of it." I started, my voice was clear but I was shaking and tense. 'Public speaking, how I hate you so.' I thought before continuing, "I also know that if unresolved, this will distract us from what needs to be done in class, so I'm going to clarify a few things. First, Shuichi and I are _**NOT**_ going out. Second, that picture is true, it actually happened, _however_, it was an accident." Just then one of the infuriated fangirls decided to but in, and I was expecting them to do so before I could fully explain. "How can you_ accidentally _kiss someone?!" She shouted, and before all the other raging comments started flooding in, I spoke. "Well if your standing there talking to someone and your best friend decides to push you into that someone, causing you both to fall lips colliding in the process then I would say _that_ is how you can _accidentally _kiss someone." I sneered. I took the silence as confusion, "Yes that is what happened, you wanna be mad at someone because of it then you can be mad at Mitsuki because doing such, taking a picture, and then showing the whole school was her idea!" Slight anger was heard in my voice. I looked over to her, and as expected a horrified look replaced her usually vibrant smile. "Thanks that's all I wanted to say." And with that I walked back over to the group. "Now that that's cleared up, you will have to partner with the opposite gender for this experiment." The teacher said.

Before Mitsuki and Daisuke could split I asked her a question. "Is this going to be like the last experiment, cause that was just flipping common sense...aren't we like 10th graders or something?" Mitsuki gave me a very amused look. "We are 8th graders Katsune, your 2 years ahead of yourself." And she was thrown into a fit of laughter. "Whatever I don't pay attention to the grade I'm in, you know this is probably the most I've ever gone to school. Besides that experiment last time was for kindergarteners, I hope this one is more interesting." She paused for a moment, "well I guess your right, as for knowing what grade your in...epic fail." And with that she left.

I turned around, and I wasn't surprised to find Shuichi was surrounded by a bunch of girls wanting to be his partner, in more ways than one might I add. I just watched him, I didn't know how to approach or if I even should for that matter. I put my hand to my lips, and felt my face heat up. 'I can't look away.' I thought panicking, at that moment my view was blocked. "Why are you staring at him, kitten?" A girl sneered, "I thought you didn't love him, that you weren't like that." She continued, and she had it coming. "Yes I guess merely being someone's friend is unacceptable, for a whore that is." I suddenly got the courage to approach. 'Although I can't stand girls like her, she really saved me. No matter how reluctant I am to admit it.' A light shade of pink was still on my face. The thought of the incident at the beach was still in the back of my conscience, never wanting to give me a break.

I shoved through the masses of girls, careful not to shove them too hard and bruise their 'flawless' skin, or I would surely be murdered for it. I saw him look over at me, our eyes locked on, and I gave him a confident grin slightly waving to him. He returned the gesture. The racket of the obsessive girls was annoying me, and so impulse took over, "oh will you all just quit freaking out!? Why don't you let Shuichi decide who he wants to be partners with, he probably doesn't even know the majority of you!" A girl in the crowd protested, "then he can just get to know us." I would _not_ lose this argument, for both Shuichi's and my sanity. "Do you really think he has enough time to get to know each and every one of you personally? Do you think he has enough time in his entire _life _to get to know you all _personally_?" But they did not give up so easily, a shout was heard. "Your just saying that because you want him all to yourself!" Many shouts of agreement followed, however I was not going to lose.

As the shouts erupted, I became more and more irritated. I started to bite my lip. And at the same time I broke through the skin, what little of my patience I had left broke just as easily. "I don't like boys! I was tortured by my father, used as a toy and then tossed out by a selfish bastard when he was finished with me, and beat by my grandfather! And you think I have a petty little crush, on someone at school!?" A silence filled the air, and my tone darkened. "When you've gone through hell, like I have, I want to see you still believing in love...because I sure don't." A sudden realization hit me, I had just spilled my secret to the whole class, and it was no doubt going to go through the whole school next. I smacked my hand to my mouth, '_crap_, oh why can't I just shut my mouth for once!?' I thought angrily, tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"If it still matters," Shuichi said, and I turned my attention to him. "I choose you as my partner Katsune." He smiled. I lifted my hand from my mouth, smiled back, and then suddenly realized that my hand was covered in blood. 'Oh that's right, I bit my lip...crap I probably look horrible.' I thought licking my lip, I winced at the penny like taste that hit my tongue. "Ack, I hate the taste of blood." The words absentmindedly spilled from my mouth. "You two get 100% since you probably would anyways." A teacher came over to us, "not to mention it's been a long morning. Why don't you go wash up Katsune?" I nodded and ran off to the girls bathroom, on the way there I passed many fangirls. "I heard she's a sexist." One said disgusted. I ignored them, 'they still feel no pity. Truly most demons don't even live up to being called such, when humans like them exist. Demons are friendly compared to people like them.' I sneered, and it did not go unnoticed by them. I felt deadly glares but it did not phase me, 'hah I could give a deadlier _smile_ than that!' I thought, and continued towards my destination. However, I just couldn't shake the feeling that they were plotting my death. "This school is deadly." I said as I finished rinsing my face and hands. School ended quickly, and I found myself talking to Shuichi.

"Oh sorry about this morning, I think it's safe to say that was awkward." I said referring to my strange behavior of covering up the picture. "Trying to hide it due to being afraid of an accusation that I put it there only made things worse. In the end, trying to hide it was probably more suspicious than if I hadn't tried to." A saddened sigh escaped me. "It's alright Katsune, there's nothing to be sorry about." He smiled, and a felt a slight flutter inside of me. 'I feel like he's different than most boys, yet at the same time I'm afraid to get to close. What if he turns out like my last boyfriend.' The awkward silence was comforting, yet I still felt the need to disturb it. "I have to pay Mitsuki back for that, she will regret the day she was born. Going to the beach was probably the worst thing that could have happened that day." I glanced at Shuichi as he started to speak, "speaking of, you never did answer my question." He paused, looking over to her only to see a confused expression. "Question...?" A thoughtful look graced her saddened features, "OH! You mean when you asked me how I knew everyone?" She asked looking over to him, a slight nod indicated that she was correct.

She was trying to remember how she met them all. "Well I met Keiko when I was at the book store one day. We became close when we discovered we had the same interests, when it came to reading. Slowly getting to know each other, I ended up meeting Yusuke when I stopped by her place. I ran into Yusuke and Kuwabara later in the week, it was the typical Kuwabara challenges Yusuke to a fight and gets a few broken bones scene." I paused a moment, "I met Botan when I found out my mother was a demon. Although it hardly matters, with the way demons are portrayed my father was more of one. I get the feeling not all demons are such though, after all my mother has never been mean to me. When I was a child my memories were erased of the night my mother confessed she was a demon. When I found out a second time, they all came rushing back. Now she is in the hospital because apparently 'her wounds are acting up' from my father. I know it's a load of crap though, it's something worse than that.

As for Hiei, who I assume you know as well." I paused, a nod assured me I was correct in assuming so and I continued. "The memories are still fuzzy, but I'm pretty sure he saved me once when I was 7 or something. As for why he did it, your guess is as good as mine if not better." And with that my explanation was over with. I went into a deep thought for a bit, only to be woken up to, "Katsune wa-" but it was too late. "Son of a gun! Damn who put that wall there!?" I yelled at the cement that dared to make contact with my skin. "Yes I'm sure of it now, this school is deadly."

**A/N: Hope you liked it, man I had a bit of writers block and it was driving me insane. Luckily I suddenly got a brilliant idea of her accidentally spilling her secret of 'being sexist,' then I couldn't stop writing. Hopefully writers block stays away for a while so I can at least get started on the next chapter! Also I thought I would let you know, I have a deviant art account and will be posting some drawing of my characters there as soon as I can get them done. I don't have any now so I won't tell you what it is yet, but it's something to look forward to I guess...even though my drawing isn't exactly the best. Reviews would be appreciated, thanks for reading and come again!**


	9. Christmas Special

Caged

Christmas Special

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters! Just my OC's. **

**12/24 Christmas Eve**

"Mitsuki," the hyper girl looked over at me, as I said her name in a stern tone. "Remind me why everyone is here again." I ordered, annoyance clearly in my tone.

*About 1 Hour Earlier*

"Katsune, get up." Mitsuki said as she shook me. I gave her an unpleased groan, and swatted her hand away as if it were a fly. "Hey! That hurt you jerk!" She frowned before jumping on me, successfully knocking the wind out of me. "Whoa, I heard your back crack." She commented, not caring that I felt like I was dying due to not being able to breathe. She looked at my paled face, and quickly got off of me. I started coughing, "what do you want?" I growled angrily. "I just wanted to let you know I invited a few people over for a Christmas Party." I blinked a few times. "You WHAT!?" Just then the doorbell rang. "So you might want to get dressed." She said nervously, and then ran downstairs to answer the door. As I was brushing my hair I heard her talking to the said person at the door. "Hi Daisuke!" I then heard the door shut. At the moment, I was trying to tame a section of my bangs that would not stay down. After about 3 minutes I was ready to throw the brush across the room. "Damn it I'm going to rip my freaking hair out!" During the time I had spent with that damn piece of hair, I hadn't noticed we now had four guests. "Oh so Katsune really is up, I'm surprised she actually got her lazy ass out of bed." That was Yusuke, no doubt about it. "Having trouble with your hair? Just come down, no one's going to be impressed anyways!" I then heard a slap, followed with a pained shout, ending with a loud crash. "Yusuke! Stop being such a jerk!" That was Keiko, so that was two of the mystery guests uncovered. "You brought it on yourself Yusuke." I heard Daisuke comment. I decided to go down, my hair could go die in a ditch. I walked down the stairs with a depressed look on my face. Yusuke and Daisuke started laughing. I growled, "Shut up!" I then went to the corner to sulk, not even bothering to see who the other guest was. Then the doorbell rang again, and I looked over at the door. "You go get it Katsune." Mitsuki said lazily. "Are you trying to make me look like an idiot!?" Then Yusuke butted in, as always. "They're going to see you anyways so just go." I growled, "That's not the issue here. What if someone's walking by!?" Yusuke then rolled his eyes, "get over it, you look fine. No one will notice a piece of hair that's sticking up, or even care for that matter." I gave him a flat look, "fine…" I then walked over to the door, and opened it somewhat harshly. "Oh it's Kaho, and Daichi. Hi, what's up?" They smiled, "nothing much, just coming to a party." Daichi said. "Smart ass, anyways come on inside." I let them in and noticed more of our friends coming down the sidewalk. "Mitsuki, exactly how many friends did you invite?" I watched as she said the names out loud. "Well let's see, Daisuke, Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kaho, Daichi, Hiei, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, Genkai, Botan, George, and Koenma." My eyes widened, as my mouth dropped open. "Hey, how's it going?" I squealed, I had forgotten the door was open. "Oh, hi Shizuru. Kuwabara's not with you?" She sighed, "no, he's with Yukina and Genkai." I nodded, letting her come inside. Just when I was about to close the door, "Oh it's Katsune!" I turned around slightly startled. "Oh hi Botan, Koenma, and George. I'm really on edge today." I mumbled the last part. "Well come in, now the only people we're what the hell is that?" I changed my statement into a question, as a present was brought in. "I guess you'll have to find out!" Botan said excitedly. It was long, and rectangular. 'It must be in a box or something, because I can't think of a single object that looks like that.' I sighed, "Well anyways, like I was saying, the only people we're waiting for are Hiei (if he even shows,) Genkai, Yukina, and Kuwabara." I then finally closed the door. "I'm assuming they'll arrive a bit later." Mitsuki said, and thus we sat, and waited. Hiei actually did arrive sometime when we were waiting.

*Present Time*

"Because, I invited them all over for a Christmas Party!" She said happily. We eventually got bored of waiting, and started doing whatever we could to keep ourselves entertained. They then arrived when Yusuke and I were having an arm wrestling match. "Whoa, that's awesome!" Mitsuki yelled, as I slammed Yusuke's arm on the table. 'I can't believe I actually won.' Everyone was staring at us, with looks of shock. Even I was shocked that I won. "Hey do you want some water Katsune?" Mitsuki asked, "Sure, thanks Mi-ki." She then went out into the kitchen. Kuwabara then knocked on the already open door, to let us know they were there. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind that we let ourselves in." Yukina said worriedly. "Oh don't worry about it, we've been waiting for you guys." Then Mitsuki walked out with a glass of water. "Here you go Katsune." She said cheerily, "thanks." I said as I took the glass. 'This water tastes kind of funny.' I thought, and then it all went black.

**Mitsuki's Pov…**

I gave her the glass, which had a few drops of alcohol mixed in. Under-aged drinking, except a few drops could hardly be classified as such, I guess. I took note as she dropped the glass. "Oh boy it's starting!" I said excitedly, "What's starting?" Botan asked. Everyone had their eyes on me, they were all curious as to what I was talking about. "I mixed a few drops of alcohol in with her water." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You what!?" They all shouted. We all ignored her as we tried to decide on a game to play. Yeah she wasn't offended or anything, she was actually just kind of sitting there. "How 'bout truth or dare, that would be fun to play with a drunk person." Daisuke suggested. "Honestly I'm slightly scared to play that with a drunk person." Kaho said. "Then what about twister?" I said as I came out holding said game. Everyone agreed, then I opened the box and then set everything up. This would be fun, especially with a drunk Katsune. "Hey Katsune come play twister with us!" I called, she walked over slowly but passed me. 'I wonder who she's going towards.' I thought as I followed her movements. 'Well perfect, everyone is in that direction! Wait, could she be, going towards Kurama!?' Well what do you know I was right. The poor redhead was currently sitting on the floor, not really paying attention to anything (which is very unlike him.) I pulled out my phone and started recording. Katsune had made her way over to him, and sat down right in front of him. Needless to say it startled him slightly, seeing as he wasn't paying attention. I heard Yusuke say, "First victim, Kurama." He had caught on, which was unusual. 'Everything is backwards today, Kurama is usually very alert while Yusuke on the other hand, is not.' After ending their staring contest, Katsune randomly leapt into him and started hugging him. She rested her chin on his shoulder saying, "You smell good." It took everything I had in me to hold in my laughter, not only at her comment, but his facial expression. It was totally priceless! It was like a mixture of confusion and horror. I don't think he really knew how to respond to that one. Giggling was heard from the 'crowd' referring to all our friends that were also watching. I looked over to Hiei, he was smirking…creepily. It scared me somewhat, but he was obviously amused by this. She then backed away a little bit, but got in his face shortly after. No hugs this time, just plain in his face, literally. Wait not literally that sounds wrong, that's not what I meant! Bad mental image! I then came back to reality, and was watching as she kept getting closer and closer. It was really funny to watch Kurama not know how to deal with something for once. I don't think he really knew how to push her away, or maybe he just didn't want to. 'That's an interesting thought, what if Kurama is taking advantage of this moment.' Then Yusuke read my mind, well not really, but he was thinking the same thing. "Hey Kurama do you really not know what to do, or do you just not _want_ to do anything?" Death glare, yeah I think when Kurama gives you a death glare it's enough to make anyone want to just disappear into nothingness. It's scary, but moving onto other matters if Katsune moved any closer they really would kiss. Then faster than the speed of light, Hiei pulled the girl off of him. "Did you really want her to kiss you Kurama, you could've done something and you know it." Kurama seemed like he was thinking about it for a moment. "I don't know." Hiei grunted, "You're being like Yusuke." I then gave Daisuke the camera job and walked over. "Translation, 'you're being an idiot.' But I'm sure you figured that out on your own." "HEY!" Yusuke shouted, causing Genkai to tell him to shut up, and thus starting another argument between them. Katsune seemed like she was starting to snap out of it. "Hey it's wearing off." I said causing everyone to look over to the used-to-be-drunken girl. "What happened, my head hurts." Daisuke turned the camera off after I said it was wearing off, so I was now currently uploading the video to my computer. 'Now I'll burn it to a disk and we can all watch it, cause it's freaking hilarious.' I wrote the name of the video on the disk, "Here's your explanation, this is exactly what happened 'cause I recorded it." I smiled, "So what did you call it?" Daisuke asked. "I called it 'Drunken Christmas Party'." Then we started watching it. When it was finished I explained I had put a few drops of alcohol in her drink, and almost got killed for it. "If that's what happens to you with a few drops, I don't even _want_ to know what happens with a whole glass." Daichi commented, I nodded in agreement, "Yeah now we know Katsune has very little alcohol tolerance." Kaho then joined in, "I think she has negative alcohol tolerance." Everyone nodded in agreement. Oh and if you're wondering, Katsune is currently on the couch blushing, and Kurama is sulking in a corner somewhere. "We should open presents now, then we can play twister like we originally planned." I suggested. Everyone agreed, "Katsune I want you to open this one first!" Botan said all too excitedly. "Okay, I'm curious as to what it is anyways." She opened it and everyone was eagerly watching. "It's an oar, Botan-" She was interrupted, that seems to happen a lot… "It's one like mine, just like you wanted remember?" I recalled the first time Botan had showed us her oar, Katsune went for a ride on it and when she got back she was begging Botan to give her one. "REALLY!? How did you manage to get one for me?" Botan smiled, "I had to pull a few strings, it's from both Koenma and I, oh and George of course!" She smiled, "thank you!" And the rest of the night went like that, opening presents and getting very unique ones that only we would know about or understand (like the 'I Love JR' tattoos that Koenma gave everyone.) At some point someone managed to get Kurama to join us, and the night was full of Christmas fun.

**Hope you enjoyed this 'Christmas Fun' (more like Christmas Torture.) I mean seriously, how many characters' names start with a 'K'!? Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Koenma, Kaito, Kido, Koto, Karasu (stupid ******* I'm so glad Kurama killed him, no offense if you like him,) Kaname, Kamiya, and Kiyoshi. That's 11 freaking people! And if we were to add my OCs on (Katsune, and Kaho) that would make it 13! Holy flying waffles, that's insane. Anyways, Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays or whatever!**


	10. Ch 8 What Mother Said

**A/N:**** DISCLAIMER: I'm going to stop doing the disclaimer because I think we all get I don't own Yu Yu or its characters by now. Not to mention it's common sense that a freaking 14 year old that writes fanfiction stories is obviously not capable of such awesomeness no matter how much she/he may want to have such a capability if that even made sense. END DISCLAIMER ~ I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the long wait. I know I said I would have this up 2 days after Christmas last year but…I failed. Forgive me, I'll try to update sooner this time. School decided it would throw a crap load of HUGE projects on me, so it's been kind of hard to keep up with this. As a result I completely missed updating for New Years. If any of you readers (assuming I still have some,) would be so kind as to leave a review letting me know if you would still like me to post a New Year chapter or not that would be totally awesome. I do have an idea in mind, and it shouldn't take too long to write so I just need some feedback. Thank you all so much for sticking with my half-assed routine, and this story. I really appreciate it! On a small side note: 21's name keeps showing up as 21, so I'm sorry about that. I wonder if it will do it again this time… I would also like to thank ****Rinni 3**** for the favorite and ****Buccitkatt**** for the favorite, follow and review they are much appreciated! I'm glad I could make a story with OCs that wasn't confusing for you! I was kind of worried that I was making it confusing so your review is very reassuring, thanks a bunch! It makes me super happy that you like it, even though you don't usually like stories like this. Somehow I start to feel somewhat special when I get reviews like that! I hope to live up to/continue living up to all your expectations everyone!**

**Last Chapter:**** After Katsune clears up an extremely dramatic misunderstanding in the school caused by Mitsuki, she finally gets around to explaining how she met everyone. What awaits next for our brave middleschoolers?**

**Ch 8**

**What Mother Said**

A sigh escaped my lips as I walked down the sidewalk, my bag hitting against my legs each time one went forward. A voice faded into my ears, slowly becoming louder. "Kaho plays the violin, do you play an instrument?" I heard Daisuke ask, and my eyes focused. Now that my vision was less blurry I looked over to Mitsuki, who was apparently the one he was talking to. "Yeah I play the flute!" She smiled happily. "Really, you should play something for me sometime!" Daisuke said all too hopeful.

_Later in PE class…_

'Wednesday...it's only Wednesday!' I thought bitterly, and just then...SMACK. I could see nothing but red, and feel nothing but pain. Then, the offending attacker fell in my hands. 'Damn, of all the times to zone out!' I glared at the round red object in my hand, my face hurt. "OUT!" I heard the teacher scream. 'Did I just get someone out, on accident?' I asked myself a bit stunned. "Are you okay Katsune; you seem out of it today." I heard Shuichi ask, and I realized what was going on. "Uh, I guess..." I didn't want to worry anyone. What my mother said to me last night, in all honesty, was really bothering me. "I just have a lot on my mind." I smiled, but Shuichi wasn't buying it. "Alright, switch sides!" The teacher continued. 'Figures, he knows better than to just believe something like that; why does he have to be so damn smart, it's not fair!' I walked with the rest of our team, and made sure I was last in line. Shuichi noticed and let everyone in front of him go ahead, except for me since he knew I would just turn down the offer. "Katsune, what are you thinking about?" He frowned at me; obviously my plan to _not_ make him worry, failed. I looked up at him sadly; he wouldn't be tricked so I might as well tell him. "It's something my mother said…" I waited; he was probably going to ask me at least one question. "How often do you visit her?" I dropped my head, "I usually visit every day. Since school is just starting it's been harder to do that. I couldn't visit her on Sunday, or Monday; I only visited her for a little bit on Tuesday night, being that I didn't have much time with visiting hours and all." I raised my head slightly, "She said something last night, and I'm not sure what to think of it…" I looked over to him, I could see sadness, but also curiosity. 'Should I tell him what she said? Would he even know what I'm talking about?' I thought, staring at the ground. 'He wasn't even fazed when I asked if he believed in demons; and when I told him I was half demon, it didn't bother him at all. He _could_ know something.' My focus was ruined when the line had to move up. 'I can't tell him here, I'll tell him when we're alone.' I nodded to myself, and tried to muster up the courage to actually tell him when I could. "I'll tell you what she said later, I can't say it around anyone else." He nodded, and the rest of the class was just small talk between our group of friends. Mitsuki was tagged out, and was now running towards us. "I hate kickball, it's hard." She pouted; a few of us laughed, and others giggled (cough, Kaho cough cough.) She ran behind the line like all the others before her, and stood at the end. I realized Shuichi had gone when he stepped on home base. I smirked, 'I believe I'll take my anger out on the ball.' I stepped up to the plate, "Don't roll it slowly, I can kick without a handicap I'm not a child." My words were seething with anger. "Hah, whatever you say." The 'pitcher' said back. The ball was rolling fast and slightly over to the right, just the way I liked it. I put my left foot forward, and kicked with my right as hard as I could. The ball went flying through the air, and was seen going over the fence as I touched home. "This is why I never play sports with you Katsune." Mitsuki said, hoping to prove a point. I laughed nervously. "Yeah sorry, I'm very competitive." I tried to keep up a convincing smile, but for a split second it dropped which unfortunately was not missed by Shuichi.

After a tiring game of kickball and a boring math class, it was finally lunch time, and I found my way to the table our group of friends was sitting at. "Yeah, when we went to the beach I got this awesome picture of Shuichi and Katsu-" Mitsuki stopped blabbing to Kaho when she noticed me approaching. "Hi Kitty, good to see yah!" I glared at her, but it still didn't stop her from continuing. "Well anyways, we were at the beach and they were talking. I decided to grab my phone, and then lightly pushed Katsune into him. Being the klutz she is she fell right into him, and as I had hoped they kissed!" She then pulled out her phone, right as Shuichi was walking over, and showed Kaho the picture. "AH! Mitsuki what the hell is wrong with you!?" I reached for the phone, but was stopped by one word. "Blackmail." Mitsuki said darkly, and I remembered her threat. "If you or Shuichi delete the picture, I will send it to both of you millions of times over, on anything and everything I can. You will also _both_ set them as your wallpaper for your phones, or I will send the picture to the whole damn school and everyone else you, and I know." Mitsuki was ruthless. 'The threat just got worse.' I mentally sighed.

"Set it now, both of you!" I started to blush, the thought of everyone in our lives, and the whole school getting the picture, was not something I was jumping for joy over. I pouted, sorted through my pictures, and set it because I had no choice. Shuichi frowned, and was starting to look somewhat depressed. He too, had no choice but to do as she wished. "I _will_ get revenge." I said icily. "Did she just blackmail those two?" Kaho asked. "Yeah, she definitely did..." Daichi answered a little surprised. "That picture is kind of awkward..." Kaho commented. "Really? Let me see!" Daichi demanded. "No." Shuichi and I said in unison. "Wow, complete and total synchronization, you two would make a good couple. You should just go for it." Daisuke suggested. The bastard, *cough* I mean um, the _jerk_ just had to throw in his opinion. "Shove it lover boy." I glared at him, and he laughed nervously, afraid I might murder him. Then he suddenly came to a realization, "Wait, what did you just call me?" Kaho started giggling, and I was laughing my ass off. "I know you heard me." I choked out in-between laughs, while clutching my now aching stomach. He glared, "I don't love anyone." I just rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, like it isn't obvious." I said sarcastically, "You like Mitsuki, it isn't that hard to tell. Even someone with half a brain could tell." I smirked. He didn't fight back, he had nothing to counter me. I then looked over to Mitsuki who was blushing. I winked, encouraging her to take advantage of this chance. "Uh, er, um, I uh..." Her face got redder. Daisuke was waiting for her answer, expecting rejection. I looked between the two for a bit, and then Mitsuki finally broke the silence. "I-I like you too." Her face was now cherry red. I looked back over to Daisuke, who was looking quite shocked. 'And he says I'm the one with half a brain.' I rolled my eyes again. "Really, you actually like me?" Daisuke asked, very hopeful he heard her right. She nodded her head slightly. "Well, since we both like each other..." Mitsuki looked up, and a small blush coated Daisuke's cheeks. He cleared his throat, nervousness obviously showing. "Would you be my girlfriend?" Then she suddenly leaped at him, almost knocking them both over. "Yes!" She replied happily. Their embrace seemed to last for eternity. I was relieved to see that it all worked out, and that they were finally a freaking couple. 'I thought it would take ages for this to happen.' I smiled and looked over at Kaho.

I counted to three on my fingers. "Congratulations!" Kaho and I said at the same time. "Usually people wait until their alone to ask that kind of stuff; it was a bit awkward sitting here right when it happened." Daichi commented. "Yeah, but when your put on the spot like that it's hard to avoid it." Kaho pointed out. I then took the opportunity to ask something I had been dying to know. "Kaho," She looked over to me. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I asked, a bit curious. "B-b-b-b-boyfriend!?" She asked blushing. "N-no, I've never had a boyfriend." She looked down, a bit embarrassed. "O-oh..." I said awkwardly. "Well have you ever had a crush on anyone?" She blushed harder, "Y-yes." My eyes widened, I wasn't expecting her to openly admit something like that in front of everyone. "What about you Katsune? Have you ever had a boyfriend?" She asked, and my heart skipped a beat. "I..." sadness washed over me, as my eyes glistened with tears. "Did, once." I frowned. Everyone except Mitsuki looked shocked. "I…don't really want to talk about it though." My heart was aching. "Sorry, I didn't mean-" Kaho started, but I interrupted her. "It's fine; it's not your fault I just..." My voice faded out, all I was focused on now was not letting the tears fall. Everyone looked at me sadly; tension building up, thickening the air. I let my bangs fall over my face, I couldn't let them see me cry; I couldn't let _anyone_ see me cry. 'Crying is a sign of weakness. If someone sees me cry, it's over.' I took a moment to gather my thoughts, and steady my breathing. "I'll be right back, I need some fresh air." Then I turned, and ran for it. Leave it to Shuichi to follow me though, he's so concerned. 'In truth, I want him to follow me, and I want him to be concerned. But why, why do I care?' I ran around the corner of the building, and unexpectedly ran into someone. Said someone grabbed my shoulders, and I looked up to see who it was. "Lavi, what are you doing here?" Lavi smirked, "That's not very nice Katsune." I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" The truth was, I was scared; no I was terrified, but I couldn't show him that fact or it would be over for me. "You just ran into me and you're not even going to apologize?" I frowned slightly. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking please forgive me." He smiled, it was a mixture of kindness and evil. "It's fine Katsune, I forgive you." A look of relief graced my face, but not for long. "You're too cute; I can't stay mad at you." My heart was beating hard and fast, and although I tried to hide it he could see I was scared. I couldn't hide it from him, he could see through my façade; and as if that wasn't enough, he had me pressed up against him. He could feel my heartbeat, so no matter what I did or said he would know the truth. He quickly wrapped one arm around my shoulders, still having a firm grasp on me; then with his other, now free, hand he lifted my chin to look at him. Tears were in my eyes, what was he going to do? "I won't bother asking you to be my girlfriend, because either way you _will_ be mine." His grin turned devilish, he then grabbed me by the shoulders again and backed me up against the wall.

'This has happened before. No, something similar has happened.' I couldn't help it; I couldn't stop myself from crying this time. His hands slid from my shoulders, down my arms, and onto my wrists; he grabbed them tightly and slammed them above me. I let out a small cry in pain, "Lavi let me go! STOP IT!" I started struggling, trying to find one second when he would loosen his grip; that one instant when I could get free. He wouldn't have it though; when he felt me struggle he pushed my arms tighter against the wall. Shuichi, who had followed me shortly after I left, heard my scream. He sprinted towards where my voice had come from, and got there just in time. I glanced over at him, but Lavi didn't notice. I decided I would pretend I didn't either.

**Kurama's POV…**

I ran out after Katsune about a minute after she left. I saw her run to the right through the window in the door, so I did as well. As I came closer, I heard her scream and ran quickly but quietly. As I arrived she noticed me, and glanced over at me. However she quickly looked away, so as to not draw attention to me. 'Now, how best should I go about doing this?' I wondered, devising a plan that would free her without harming her.

**Katsune's POV…**

I watched him out of the corner of my eye; just what was he planning on doing? His calculating stare was somewhat frightening. It was emotionless, completely void of any feeling; just searching for a way to win. Lavi started talking, his face merely inches away from mine. "Won't you just be mine; it would make this so much easier?" He asked playfully, almost as if he was expecting I would say no. 'He asked that just to tease me!' Then I got an idea, I looked at Shuichi through the corner of my eye, and he nodded; it was almost as if a silent message was passed between us. A defeated look took over all emotion on my face, and Lavi almost looked shocked. "F-fine…" Lavi gave a questioning gaze, he didn't look trusting. 'Then I'll just have to convince him.' I continued, "I give up, you can own me." He was about to continue his assault on me, and Shuichi looked ready to proceed with a backup plan. "Wait!" Lavi looked at me angrily. "Please, not here. Can't we do this somewhere else, a little more isolated?" I gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes I could. "Alright, I understand. Meet me here after school, I'll take you somewhere…secret." It took everything in me not to throw up. 'Here it is! He's going to let go of me.' I glanced over to Shuichi, letting him know his grip had loosened. Just seconds after he had let go, Shuichi knocked him out. Shaking I fell to the ground, my legs unable to hold me anymore. Tears streamed down my face as I stared at nothing. "Katsune, are you alright?" His voice was worrisome, and I nodded. "I-I'm fine, just a little bruised that's all." I smiled, but it didn't look very convincing. Shuichi took my hand gently, and checked for any wounds on my arm. He found a lot; my arms had been pressed hard against a brick wall, suffice to say me twisting in Lavi's grip cut them up a bit. Bruises were forming on my wrists, and I had no doubt that there would be some on my shoulders as well. I calmed down and ignored the pain, now was my chance to ask the question. "Tell me," He looked up at my face, and I continued. "Are you a demon as well?" He looked somewhat shocked at my question. "Why do you ask?" He used that sweet tone. The so sickeningly fake sweet tone, and for a moment I wondered how nobody else noticed it was, indeed, fake. "Because at the beach when I asked you about demons, you weren't fazed at all; you didn't even flinch at the subject and were so accepting when I said I was a half breed." I paused, maybe I was being too hopeful. "And when you knocked Lavi out, you didn't do much. Most people would need a wooden bat or something, you didn't need anything and it didn't even look as though you had to try very hard." He was frowning, and I wasn't sure if he had misunderstood or not; all he needed to know, was I _wanted_ him to be a demon. He looked me over with that cold calculating gaze I saw before, and I couldn't help but get a little fidgety under his intense stare. I looked away, unable to take the pressure for very long.

After a few minutes he sighed causing me to look up at him, "Yes, I am a demon." For a few moments, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was dreaming. "Does that mean Shuichi isn't your real name?" He nodded, and I couldn't resist the urge to press further. "Then…" he looked over to me, I stared deep into his forest green eyes. After a pause from getting lost in his stare, I continued. "What is your real name?" I knew he probably saw the question coming sooner or later; what I didn't know, was if he was willing to answer. "Kurama." He said flatly, he probably didn't really want to say this kind of stuff right here; after all there is always the chance that someone is listening. My eyes widened at the name, and I asked one last question. "You mean, Yoko Kurama?" I could tell he wasn't expecting me to know that, and he was about to ask just how I knew. "It's what my mother said." His partially open mouth closed shut once again, and I continued my explanation. "Last night, she said 'poison' and I didn't know what she meant. When I asked her to explain, she then told me that she had been poisoned by a demon and that no human doctor would be able to help. I told her I couldn't just give up on her, and that I would find a way to heal her. The last thing she said before I had to leave was, 'Find Yoko Kurama, he can help.' And so I've been looking for Kurama," I paused, "You, ever since." His look softened, it seemed as though he became more understanding. "I'll help you." My head shot up in surprise, for a moment I was beginning to doubt he would help or even consider helping for that matter. "Thank you, Kurama." I smiled, as tears filled my eyes. He then helped me up, and we walked back to the lunch room. When we got there, we had walked into quite a scene. Mitsuki was pacing with a worried look on her face, and Daisuke was trying to calm her down. Kaho looked like she was about to cry, and Daichi was giving her worried looks; that was probably the first time, I saw him without a smile. I looked over to Kurama, slightly confused and mostly worried about them. It was then that Kaho started to cry. "This is all my fault!" She then buried her face in her hands, and sobbed. "Kaho, it isn't your fault! I'm sure they're fine." Daichi reassured her. It was then that I decided to approach. Everyone looked over to me as soon as they heard me. There seemed to be a moment where everything just froze. "Hey." I smiled and held a hand up. Mitsuki ran over to me, and yanked my hand down. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" She saw the bruises, and the very obviously cut up skin. "Nothing, I just fell when I was running." I tried to avoid an explanation. Daisuke stood up, apparently angered for some reason. "You don't get cuts like that from falling! Mitsuki was worried sick about you, the least you could do is give us a better excuse!" I frowned, he saw right through me. Kurama then stepped in, "It was Lavi." Silence, everyone eagerly awaited a further explanation. "I can't tell you exactly what happened, but when I reached her she was being held against the wall by him." Daichi looked confused, seemingly wondering if we were talking about the Lavi he knew. I decided I would clarify, and tell them exactly what happened. After explaining, everyone looked surprised. Daichi gave me a look of disbelief, and I couldn't blame him; he had never seen Lavi do anything like that after all. Then it occurred to me, "Speaking of, didn't we just kind of leave him laying there?" Kurama looked at me, giving me a somewhat amused look. 'I wonder, did he do that on purpose…hmm probably.' I smirked, "I see." Everyone looked confused, completely missing the silent message passed between us. And so, lunch ended. I would be completely wrong in saying it was uneventful; if anything it was _too_ eventful. Of course, I suppose that it made up for the boringness of class. However, I just couldn't get my mind off of my mother. 'I hope Kurama, can help.' I stared absentmindedly tapping my pencil. "Katsune!" The teacher's voice was stern and slightly raised, which successfully earned an 'eep' from me as I jumped slightly. The class started laughing, and I just stared at my lap. 'Why me?' A blush worked its way across my cheeks; it was unnoticeable though, seeing as it was only a light rosy color. "S-sorry…" I mumbled. The teacher frowned, but continued the lesson. 'Must have heard what happened at lunch…' I thought miserably. The rest of class felt like it would never end, and I was afraid that Kurama might not be able to do anything. I watched the clock as each second ticked by, my head racing with thoughts of worry and doubt, then finally the bell rang. I immediately stood up and rushed out the door, Kurama following close behind. Together we rushed over to the hospital, and had finally arrived at the door to my mother's room. I looked over to Kurama, my Mulberry colored eyes once again swimming in a sea of deep green. He gently put a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a reassuring smile. I gave a small weak smile back, and turned my head toward the door. 'Please, oh please be able to help!' I thought, as I opened it.

**Thanks for reading! I probably won't be spilling my deviantart account name for some time, (thanks to a certain game design project that is consuming my life at the moment.) So for those of you who might have the slightest bit of interest (though I'm seriously having my doubts that anyone is interested =_=) I'm sorry, you'll have to wait a while. Other than that, I wanted to let you know that I will most likely be responding to reviews via PM messaging (depending if it is possible to PM said reviewer due to their setting of course.) If I can't respond, or if anyone has any objections, I'll be posting my responses here as always. And just for fun I'm going to write one of my favorite quotes from Yu Yu Hakusho (which I obviously do not own.) "Hiei, I can't accept this. I value our friendship and all we've been through but…I'm not interested in you that way." – Kurama. Lol, I die every time I see that part, it's so freaking funny! XD**


	11. Ch 9 Healing and Hurting

**A/N:**__**Hey sorry about the wait everyone! That is, assuming there still is anyone reading this. ****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters, or its plot! The quotes from this are obviously from the show, so I don't own those either! In fact, from now on I probably will only be given credit for the parts when they interact with my OC(s).**** Now that that's over, slight review of last chapter.**

**Last Chapter:**** Katsune was having a down day at school; Kurama being the only one who seemed to notice confronted her about it. After telling him exactly what was going on, and that she knew who he was it wasn't taken lightly. Feeling sympathy for her, he told her he would help; but can he?**

**Ch 9**

**Healing and Hurting**

I walked over to the bed my mother was occupying. "Mom…" I said in a weak, shaky voice. "I found him, I found Yoko Kurama." For some reason, the name Yoko seemed to bother Shuichi-I mean Kurama, er…whatever. For a brief moment I wondered why the name was so unsettling to him, but that quickly passed as I focused on my mother once more. Kurama – as I've decided to call him – walked over to my mother. I watched as his calculating gaze studied her condition, and I started to become somewhat nervous. I watched as the expression on his face changed; first to one of confusion, then to one of amazement. His reaction sparked my curiosity…just what was he thinking?

**Kurama's POV…**

I walked over to her mother, and studied her. I used my demon energy to sense the poison that was infesting her body. It was strong, and she should have been long dead by now. 'How has she survived this long?' I wondered to myself. It was then that I sensed her demonic energy, which had been fighting off the poison all this time. Needless to say, the poison was prevailing. It was amazing she could survive this long. I looked over to Katsune, her face clearly expressing worry. "I think it would be best to have Botan heal her. Your mother's demon energy posses a healing trait, and it's been fighting off the poison. However, it's weakening; if Botan were to use some of her own healing powers, I believe it would make your mother's stronger, and it could fight off the poison getting rid of it for good." Katsune stared at me, clearly impressed. 'Interesting…'

**Katsune's POV…**

"So, it would be like her energy would be feeding of Botan's? Sort of like…putting gas in a car?" He nodded. "I see, do you have any way to contact her?" I asked him, after hearing his suggestion.

"No need I'm already here!" Botan said cheerfully as she came in the door.

"Why?" I asked. I hadn't told her about this, and I don't think she would come here for any other reason. Then again, Botan always knew where to find us. I guess it was because Koenma had that screen thing…

"Well I thought I would come help out!"

I nodded, "Or in other words, you saw what happened and decided you would come to cheer me up but ended up being able to help?" I asked unsure, sometimes Botan really did come because she knew we needed her help, but most of the time it was just dumb luck that she showed up when we needed her. But hey, who's complaining?

"Yeah, that's about right." Botan smiled, and then walked over to my slowly weakening mother. "I'll to my best to help her," She paused, and I knew nothing good could come from it. "But I can't guarantee my strength will be enough." I smiled, that wasn't as bad as I was expecting.

"Don't worry Botan, I'm sure you'll have strength to spare!" Trying to be bubbly and optimistic like Botan, well let's just go with it didn't suit me; especially when I was feeling so down, and worried, and all in all negative at the moment. I felt that there were way too many ways this could go wrong. "I-Is there any way I can help?" I asked hopeful. Botan looked over to me, seemingly pondering something.

"Your spirit energy…"

I raised an eyebrow, "What about it?"

She continued, "It's green right?" I nodded slowly, wondering what that had to do with anything. "It could be coincidence, but green spirit energy has been known to hold healing abilities. Why don't you give it a try?" I nodded excitedly. As I stood by my mother, I breathed in deeply.

"Here goes something!" As I tried to heal her with Botan, I remembered what she had told me.

_Flashback_

_ "I'm not sure if this works for everyone, but the way I heal someone is to think of how much I want to save them." I nodded, that made sense. "Just think of how much you want your mom to live and send your spirit energy towards her, I'm sure it will be no problem!"_

_End Flashback_

I focused my spirit energy into my palms; it felt somewhat strange as the tingling sensation flowed rapidly through my body to get there. It was sweet and soothing, very unlike it usually was. Having always been on the offensive, it's always felt aggressive and even somewhat painful sometimes. It flowed from my hands to her body. The energy was still a lovely mint green color as it had always been, even though it felt so…_different_. I could feel her spirit energy fighting off the poison. It was poison made from spirit energy, something I had never seen or heard of before. "Who could have caused this?" I asked Kurama, although my attention still fully on my mother. Kurama's strategy was working, our energy was strengthening hers and she was slowly breaking down the poison. I looked over to Botan, noticing she was sweating. "You can rest now, I can finish up. Don't push yourself too hard." I smiled, and then Kurama answered my question.

"I can't say for certain…" I looked over to him. "But it's possible the cause is a demon I once knew." I frowned. A demon would certainly explain it, but I wanted to know _exactly_ who so I could kick. Their. Ass. I got the feeling that was the reason Kurama _didn't_ tell me who, he probably felt I would die right away if my mother couldn't even fight it. He was probably right too, so I calmed myself down and went back to focusing 100% on my mother. Botan came back over, and began to help again.

After a few more minutes, she said "Alright that should be good! It will probably take her a day or two to completely get rid of the poison, but now she has the strength to do it!" I turned from Botan to look back at my mother, and I smiled contently. I then sat (read: fell dramatically) down on a chair in the room, somewhat exhausted.

"I'm going to stay here tonight; I don't want to leave until she's better." They both nodded in understanding, although a bit worried.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Kurama asked, and although it was tempting I knew they had their own problems to take care of.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure you both have some things of your own to take care of anyways!" I smiled, but Kurama still seemed unsure. I watched as Botan flew out the window, and Kurama left through the door, once they were gone I turned my attention to my mother; her expression seemed to loosen up a bit. The pain that once completely consumed her body seemed to be weakening. My eyes started to feel somewhat heavy, but I willed myself to stay awake, at least a little bit longer.

.

.

.

"Ugh, where am I?" I had a splitting headache, and the room was pitch black. "Hello!?" I called out. "Is anybody there?" Again I got no answer. 'What happened?' I tried to remember just what I was doing before I ended up here, wherever that was. 'That's right! Kurama helped us heal my mom, and then I was sitting by her side and…oh, I fell asleep.' As I thought about this, I waited for my eyes to adjust. When they did I saw four silhouettes, all but one having a strange shape to them. "Who are you?" I asked, only to receive a chuckle from the one who looked somewhat human.

"We are the 4 Saint Beasts." My eyes widened at that statement.

"What do you want with me?" This time it was all out laughter.

"I thought you might want to see them," I gave him a look of confusion and he showed me what you might call a crystal ball. Inside, I saw all four of them, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Hiei! They were all struggling under the weight of the ceiling!

"NO!" Snickers from all four of the beasts filled the room in an echo, and I had an urge to slap them. I turned my attention away from them and back to the ball, a bat eyeball thing seemed to be explaining something to them, and provoking them. I then heard Hiei and Kuwabara arguing.

"Boy I'd like to get my hands on that bat thing." Kuwabara noted, and the ceiling dropped a little.

"Stay focused on the weight or you'll kill us all!" Hiei warned.

"Oh sure, blame me. I bet I'm holding up a lot more weight than you are!"

"Shut up Kuwabara!" I'd know that was Yusuke even if his voice was changed and I wasn't looking through a crystal ball!

"Well I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans." And I felt an uneasiness and sickness rise up in my stomach.

"Don't you even consider it Hiei." Kurama intervened, and some slight relief rushed through me. I watched as the sickly little bat laughed maniacally, which really pissed me off. After it was done laughing, it started to tease them and put thoughts in their head.

Telling them what he thinks he knows they're thinking, "The best is your eyes. Seeing the gears of thought turn in desperation, thinking, questioning yourself. 'How long can I hold this?' 'Will I die this way?' 'Will one friend betray us and escape while we flatten, or should _I _be the one?'" I scrunched my face up in anger and disgust.

"Just, ignore that punk, stick together." A short pause. "And if anybody tries to run I swear I'll drag them back myself!" Kuwabara's admirable nobility was showing once again.

"Hah, and I suppose you think it'd be noble if we all died as a _team_." Hiei scoffed.

"That's right!"

Yusuke shut them up and came up with a plan, telling Hiei to go flip the switch because he was the fastest. Kuwabara seemed to disagree.

"You crazy!? We can't trust that guy! Just look, he doesn't care at all about us!" With a smirk Hiei replied, "Your ugly friend has a good point detective."

"Who's ugly!? Come 'ere you mouse!"

"Are you sure you wanna trust me? I've already vowed my revenge on you; maybe I'll handle that now."

"Yeah but I don't think quick deaths are your style." Yusuke argued. He then continued to explain the plan, warning Hiei not to trip and telling him he trusted him. I noticed Kurama smile as Hiei ran for the switch, however Hiei hesitated. "What are you doing Hiei!?" I couldn't help but call out. Kuwabara started freaking out, and Hiei laughed telling them they were fools. I soon realized that he was just acting, as the bat thing told him about a boulder and then he pulled the switch. The rest of them came running, worried he was crushed. "Yeah!" I let out a victory cry, and an annoyed grunt came from the saint beast that seemed to be in charge. I walked up to him, "Hey, you're the leader right?" No response, "What's your name?" I continued, but still got no response.

He then grabbed my wrist, "You don't seem to understand the situation you're in _girl_." He scoffed, seemingly disgusted at my gender. It hurt, his tight grip, and it seemed somewhat electrifying. It made me uneasy, scared even.

"Guess not, but you don't seem to understand yours either." I talked back. "They're powerful, and you will fall." During my earlier moment, when I was celebrating victory, one of the beasts had gone down to 'greet' them. I noticed him fighting with Kurama, apparently his name was Genbu, and he was made of stone. I heard Kuwabara freak out about how he was 'a talking rock.' As I watched the fight, I couldn't ease the turning feeling in my stomach. 'Don't die.' I thought, 'Just please, don't die.' I watched intently, so intently I didn't even notice the leader had let go of my wrist. Soon enough, Kurama was holding a red stone in his hand, causing him to be put back together…wrong. Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. I ended up laughing too, especially when they started with their smart ass comments. I watched as the roar of the next beast caused the ceiling to start breaking apart.

They made a run for it, "This is dangerous." I heard Kuwabara say.

"No shit." I couldn't help 'replying.' All my comments seemed to be amusing the beasts in the room. I thought for a moment, about Kurama's fight. 'He uses plants…' I sat in silence. 'He's a kitsune like me right? So, maybe he can help me…' Apparently Mr. Beasty (read: the leader of the Saint Beasts) got bored, and decided to tease me.

"You got awfully quiet all of a sudden." I could practically hear the laughter in his tone. He grabbed my wrist again, "You're half demon, correct?" I didn't want him to know he was right, but the shock of him even asking caused me to widen my eyes slightly although only for a split second. As he saw this, he realized he was correct. With a teasing smirk, he grabbed my other wrist so that they were both held above my head in his hand, and lifted my chin up ever so carefully with his free one. "Why side with these pathetic humans?" I couldn't help a growl from escaping me as it ripped up my throat.

"I'm not all demon, I have a human side to. Ever think that, maybe, just _maybe_ I favor that side more?" Poison, venom, hate, anger, _murder_; they were all dripping off every single word I said. He looked somewhat annoyed.

"Katsune Matsumoto, was it? Yes, you prefer your mother's last name, correct?" I scrunched up my nose, as the anger ripped through my body in a harsh, hot, _burning_ feeling.

"You son of a _bitch_!" I hissed. He laughed, and laughed, and finally I couldn't contain myself. I slapped his stupid, annoying face, as hard as I could. "You piss me off. Now you disgusting _freak_!" There was a slight pause, and he didn't look pleased. Not that I cared. "_Let_. _Me_. _Go_!"

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed! School's almost out so I'll be having more time to write! Also I decided to start making a new paragraph every time the speaker switches. So now not only do I need to go back through every other chapter to fix spelling and grammar but also make it like this. Anyways, we've finally gotten into the actual story! Looks like I'll be re-watching Yu Yu Hakusho for the 9****th**** time! YAYZ! Looking forward to it!**


End file.
